Ahjussi
by CH6194
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua? Why not? Chanyeol x Sehun, Chanhun slight Kaihun. Genderswich! Sehun as Girl. This is CHANHUN GS AREA !
1. Introduction

Ahjussi

.

.

.

This is Chanhun GS Fanfiction

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (Girl|16)

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Boy|35)

Wu Yifan as Oh Yifan (Boy|35)

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin (Boy|17)

Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun (Girl|32)

And other EXO member

.

.

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua? Why not?

.

.

Attention : Ini ff pertama dari seorang Chanhun shipper, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya geje. Bagi yang ga suka dengan pairingnya mendingan ga usah baca. Tetep nekat? Siap-siap aja terpikat ^_^

.

00

.

Introduction

.

.

Oh Sehun (16th)

Seorang gadis remaja manis nan cantik berparas campuran Korea-Canada yang tingginya di atas rata-rata, berkulit seputih susu, berambut panjang dengan warna hitam pekat, mata sipit yang akan membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum, hidung blangir, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis bewarna pink cherry namun menggoda itu. Terlahir dari keluarga pebisnis nomor satu di Korea Selatan, putri tunggal pemilik Oh Company. Tidak heran dari lahir sampai sekarang dia hidup serba ada, apapun yang dia butuhkan dengan sekali ucap akan langsung dituruti oleh sang Appa. Bagaimana dengan sang Eomma? Eomma Sehun meninggal saat melahirkan Sehun, jadi dia diasuh Appa dan para maid di rumah besarnya. Terbiasa dimanja oleh sang Appa sejak kecil membuat Sehun tumbuh menjadi gadis pemalas, suka berfoya-foya, dan bersifat semaunya. Dia dikenal sebagai gadis sombong dan bodoh di sekolah. Tapi tetap saja dia akan naik kelas, ya bagaimana tidak? Sang Appa adalah donatur terbesar di sekolahnya. Uang bisa membuat hal mustahil menjadi nyata.

.

.

Park Chanyeol (35th)

Seorang pria lajang pemilik Park Company yang mendedikasikan dirinya untuk kerja kerja dan kerja sehingga lihatlah bahkan diusianya yang hampir berkepala empat belum ada yang memanggilnya Appa. Bahkan sahabat dan teman-temannya saja sudah mempunyai anak ada yang sudah setaraf SMA. Jika kalian pikir dia tua bangka dan tidak laku, itu SALAH BESAR. Justru wanita-wanita di luar sana banyak yang rela mengantri dan berusaha mendapat perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Berpawakan tinggi di atas rata-rata, berparas tampan sekaligus tegas, bermata indah, bibir tebal yang kissable, dan jangan lupakan bentuk badannya yang errrr begitu atletis itu. Sayang telinganya terlalu lebar untuk ukuran telinga normal hehe.. tapi itu tidak mengurangi ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol. Selain pemilik Park Company, Chanyeol juga mengampu sebagai Songsaenim di salah satu Sekolah elit di Korea Selatan yaitu Dream Park High School (anggep aja sekolahnya ada), sekolah ini milik Ayah Chanyeol.

.

.

Oh Yi fan (35th)

Pria kelahiran Canada pemilik Oh Company yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Appa dari gadis bernama Oh Sehun. Terkenal dengan sebutan King of Work, karena selalu bekerja tak kenal waktu sehingga untuk bertemu dan bercengkrama dengan putri semata wayangnya saja merupakan hal yang sangat langka. Hal itu dikarenakan Yifan banyak tinggal di Canada untuk mengurus perusahan disana dan hanya sesekali pulang ke Korea. Meski begitu dia sangat meyayangi Sehun, makanya apapun yang Sehun minta, dia akan selalu mengabulkan. Oh iya semasa Senior High School, Appa Sehun mempunyai sahabat karib, tapi saat lulus hingga sekarang mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi karena sibuk meraih mimpi masing-masing. Ngomongin soal sahabat karipnya, Yifan jadi merindukan sosok itu sekarang.

.

.

Kim Jongin (17th)

Lelaki berkulit tan namun sexy ini adalah teman, kakak bahkan sabahat bagi Sehun. Tapi apakah Jongin menggangap hal yang sama? Kita lihat saja nanti di dalam cerita.

.

.

Wu Baekhyun (32th)

Seorang wanita karir yang memiliki paras cantik, bertubuh mungil dan selalu tampil elegan di setiap waktu. Dia putri dari pebisnis nomor satu di China. Dilihat dari tampilan dia begitu elok sempurna bagi setiap namja. Namun jangan tertipu oleh kecantikannya, karena saat dia menginginkan sesuatu, dia harus mendapatkan keinginannya itu bagaimanapun caranya, meski harus menghilangkan nyawa orang sekalipun. Duh serem ya..

.

.

And other member EXO,

Cast akan bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita.

Ff ini murni khayalan dari saya, terinspirasi dari drama My Lovely Girl tapi ini bukan remake ya jadi ceritanya bakalan beda. Ada yang tertarik baca ff perdana saya? Review ya..

Karena review itu bisa bikin kita semangat nulis, ga perlu banyak review kok. Ada yang baca aja udah seneng hehe..

Pai pai..

.

.

.

_Love from JEO_


	2. Chapter 1

Ahjussi

.

.

.

This is Chanhun GS Fanfiction

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (Girl|16)

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Boy|35)

Wu Yifan as Oh Yifan (Boy|35)

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin (Boy|17)

Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun (Girl|32)

And other EXO member

.

.

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua? Why not?

.

.

Attention : Ini ff pertama dari seorang Chanhun shipper, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya geje. Bagi yang ga suka dengan pairingnya mendingan ga usah baca. Tetep nekat? Siap-siap aja terpikat ^_^

.

.

~00~

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Sinar mentari memasuki celah kamar seorang gadis remaja yang saat ini masih bergelung nyaman di dalam selimut tebalnya. Di samping kanan dan kiri ranjang berdiri para maid yang sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan sang putri tidur. Tapi yang dibangunkan justru makin mengeratkan selimut dan terus menyambung mimpi indahnya. Hingga seorang namja berkulit eksotis membuyarkan semuanya.

"Yak! Sehuna, jam berapa ini? Kita harus cepat berangkat ke sekolah. Kamu tau kan ini hari pertamamu masuk SMA? Cepat bangun atau ku gunduli Vivi anjing kesayanganmu ini". Perintah namja eksotis yang tidak lain adalah Kim Jongin.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Jongin bisa dirumah Sehun sepagi ini? Ya Jongin dan Sehun sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi jangan heran kalau Jongin bisa datang sewaktu-waktu ke rumah Sehun tanpa ada yang melarang. Appa Sehun juga menitipkan Sehun pada Jongin supaya dijaga dan selalu diawasi (maklum Sehun suka bandel). Dan pagi ini Jongin datang untuk menjemput adik kecil pemalas kesayangannya itu.

Setelah mendengar nama Vivi akan digunduli gadis bernama Sehun itu beringsut sadar 100% dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Vivi adalah anak anjing hadiah dari Appanya saat Sehun berulang tahun ke 15. Bagi Sehun, Vivi bukan sekedar anjing peliharaan biasa tetapi teman sekaligus tempat berbagi sedih, kesal, dan bahagia saat berada di rumah. Maklum Sehun sering kesepian karena Appanya yang jarang berada di rumah malah hampir tidak pernah.

.

.

.

"Oppa.. Bagaimana penampilanku? Cocok tidak? Cantik tidak? Aku harus membuat kesan pertama paling baik kepada semua orang, kan aku anak dari seorang Oh Yifan". Ucap Sehun sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

"Kamu selalu cantik Huna, tapi ini sekolah kenapa seragam yang kamu pakai roknya terlalu minim? Apa kamu merubahnya?". Jongin menyipitkan mata menatap Sehun.

"Ini namanya style Oppa sayang". Diikuti sebuah kerlingan mata yang dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Ganti sana, atau Oppa laporkan pada Appamu jika saat pesta keluluasan kamu menyelinap ke diskotik dengan teman-temanmu".

"Ish Oppa menyebalkan sekali! membuat mood orang jelek saja, arra arra akan aku ganti".

"Uhh gadis pintar". Kata Jongin sambil mengusak rambut Sehun. "Oppa hanya tidak rela jika para namja menatap lapar ke arahmu".

~00~

Park Company

Sebuah perusahaan yang bergerak dalam bidang garmen ini dirintis oleh seorang pria lajang berusia 35th bernama Park Chanyeol. Dulunya sih ini perusahaan milik Appa Chanyeol, Park Yesung, tapi mengalami kebangkrutan saat Chanyeol duduk di bangku SMA dan itu membuat sang Appa shock sehingga kesehatannya berangsur menurun. Kebangkrutan itu dilandasi karena Yesung terlalu fokus pada project barunya yaitu membuat sebuah sekolah elit namun berkualitas yang menjadi impiannya sejak kecil. Maka dari itu, setelah lulus SMA, Chanyeol mengambil jurusan perbisnisan yang menfokuskan pada pakaian. Setelah mendapatkan gelar, dia langsung merintis usaha ini mulai dari nol kembali. Tak sia-sia, kerja kerasnya selama ini membuahkan hasil, lihat Park Company sekarang menjadi perusahaan yang patut diperhitungkan.

Sekolah yang didirikan Appa Chanyeol pun kini menjadi sekolah paling dicari dan diminati dari masyarakat biasa hingga kaum borjuis. Chanyeol juga mengajar di sekolah Appanya itu, hitung-hitung mengisi kejenuhan tentang perusahaan. Dia kan CEO jadi yah bisalah memberikan tanggungjawab pekerjaan sementara waktu kepada orang kepercayaannya si Jongdae dan mencari suasana baru menjadi Songsaenim.

Kesibukan Chanyeol inilah yang membuat pria tampan ini betah melajang hingga diusianya yang tidak bisa dikatakan muda lagi. Padahal dia punya banyak teman wanita, bahkan wanita-wanita itu juga banyak yang berusaha menggoda dan menarik perhatiannya. Orang tua Chanyeol juga selalu berusaha menjodohkan dia dengan putri dari relasi mereka, sekaligus tak pernah absen menagih cucu dari anak keduanya ini dengan alasan keburu mati sebelum sempat menimang cucu darinya. Kakak perempuan Chanyeol, Park Yoora juga tidak mau kalah mencarikan jodoh untuk adik kesayangannya itu, dia selalu memperlihatkan foto-foto wanita yang tentu saja sudah diseleksi sebelumnya, berharap ada yang menarik perhatian adiknya. Tapi Chanyeol hanya akan melihat sekilas kemudian dibiarkan begitu saja, bagi Chanyeol wanita-wanita itu mendekatinya karena tau bahwa dia kaya dan sukses. Lalu saat Chanyeol menua, dia akan ditendang menjadi gelandangan setelah hartanya dikuasai sang istri, atau opsi kedua dia akan dicampakkan jika suatu saat jatuh bangkrut (terlalu banyak nonton sinetron nih Chanyeol). Semua wanita maupun gadis yang Chanyeol temui baik dari pilihan Appa, Eomma, Yoora maupun teman Chanyeol sejauh ini belum ada yang dapat menggetarkan hati Chanyeol yang sudah lama kosong. Atau mungkin saja hati Chanyeol sudah mati rasa akibat terlalu lama menyendiri. Terakhir kali Chanyeol itu pacaran saat duduk di bangku SMA, entahlah Chanyeol saja sudah lupa rasanya.

~00~

Dream Park High School (DPHS)

Sekolah menengah atas bergaya Eropa yang megah ini didirikan oleh seseorang bernama Park Yesung. DPHS adalah sekolah impian semua orang. Anak pejabat, pebisnis dan kaum borjuis saja berlomba-lomba untuk masuk menjadi siswa siswi di sana. Dan disinilah Sehun dan Jongin berada sekarang. Ya Jongin dan Sehun sekolah di tempat yang sama, hanya saja Jongin satu tingkat lebih atas dibanding Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri adalah angkatan baru. Saat memasuki sekolah barunya, Sehun begitu antusias dan menyeret Jongin dengan tidak sabarnya. Antusias disini bukan berarti Sehun semangat untuk menuntut ilmu di DPHS, pelajaran sama sekali tidak penting menurut Sehun. Yang dia pikirkan hanya sekedar pamor saja, karena jika seseorang sekolah di DPHS sudah pasti dia adalah kaum bergengsi.

Di DPHS setiap tingkatan dibagi beberapa kelas yaitu Diamond, Gold, Silver dan Bronze. Kelas itu diatur berdasarkan tingkat kasta siswa siswi yang ada di sana. Sehun masuk di kelas Diamond, dimana isinya adalah anak-anak dari orang-orang paling berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, salah satunya Oh Yifan yang dikenal sebagai pebisnis no. 1 yang kekuasaanya bisa mempengaruhi persahaman hingga ke Mancanegara.

Hari pertama masuk bagi siswa ajaran baru difokuskan untuk pengenalan seluk beluk DPHS. Itu artinya tidak ada pelajaran, dan ini membuat hati gadis cantik bernama Sehun girang. Di hari pertamanya masuk ternyata Sehun sudah mempunyai banyak fans loh, kebanyakan sih para namja dari sebayanya sampai sunbae-sunbae, buktinya banyak sekali yang menggoda, mencoba kenalan bahkan berusaha mendapat contac person gadis cantik ini. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri menanggapi hal itu dengan santai, karena sudah terbiasa menjadi primadona sejak dia kecil. Kalian perlu tau, menjadi primadona bukan berarti Sehun punya mantan pacar banyak ya. Sejauh ini Sehun belum pernah pacaran, tau soal first kiss saja tidak. Jadi dibalik sikap angkuhnya itu, Sehun hanyalah seorang gadis kecil manja yang polos.

Masih dihari pertamanya sekolah, Sehun mendapat teman baru yang sama-sama dari kelas Diamond, namanya Kyungsoo, seorang putri dari Presiden Korsel. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan menjadi teman satu-satunnya bagi Sehun setelah Jongin. Perlu digaris bawahi kalau Sehun itu sangat pemilih dalam berteman, dia selalu memandang dari derajat orang tersebut. Jadi kalau bukan dari keluarga yang sederajat dengannya jangan harap Sehun akan melirikmu. Ini salah satu sifat buruk Sehun, tentu dampak akibat terlalu di manja dengan gelimangan harga (jangan dicontoh). Soal Kyungsoo sudah pasti Sehun menerima dengan senang hati, secara dia dari keluarga terpandang, dan lihatlah mereka berdua sudah duduk manis di kantin dengan akrabnya.

"Hunie.. setelah istirahat kita ada perkenalan dengan para Songsaenim, dengar-dengar ada Songsaenim yang masih lajang".

"Hmm.. jadi?"

"Gosip yang beredar sih dia sangat tampan, hingga para sunbae saja sering mengeluh-eluhkannya".

"Apa kamu percaya?". Sehun memalingkan muka menghadap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil bertanya. "Wae?".

"Dia pria berusia 35th Soo.. Hei sadarlah, mana ada orang tampan melajang sampai setua itu? Cih aku berani taruhan paling wajahnya sangat abstrak, tidak laku dan yah jadilah perjaka tua". Sehun tertawa meremehkan.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu Hunie, siapa tau itu benar, kita bahkan belum melihatnya".

"Percayalah padaku Soo, itu hanya gosip murahan untuk mengerjai murid baru seperti kita".

"Kita lihat saja nanti".

~00~

"Selamat siang anak-anak, perkenalkan saya Park Bogum perwakilan dari para Songsaenim yang akan mengajar di kelas ini. Jadi kelas Diamond ini akan diampu oleh 5 Songsaenim, mari saya kenalkan satu persatu dari kiri ke kanan; pertama ada saya sendiri Park Bogum mengajar Sains, Kang Seulgi Ssaem mengajar Biologi, Kim Minseok Ssaem mengajar Sejarah, Kim Taeyeon Ssaem mengajar English dan Ssaem yang terakhir ini akan mengajar Matematika sekaligus wali kelas kalian nanti. Tapi sepertinya dia sedikit terlambat, mungkin sebentar lagi akan datang". Ucap Bogum ramah.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain ada dua yeoja yang sedang berbisik-bisik

"Hunie.. bukankah Songsaenim yang kabarnya tampan itu mengajar Matematika? Jangan-jangan...". Kyungsoo sedikit berbisik pada Sehun.

"Oh jadi Ahjussi perjaka tua itu menurutmu wali kelas kita yang terlambat datang?".

"Emm kurasa".

"Hah pantas saja terlabat, namanya juga tua pasti jalan saja susah biasa stamina menurun, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin segera melihat muka abstraknya". Ejek Sehun dengan suara cukup nyaring.

"Emm H-hunie.. kamu bilang dia tua bangka dan muka abstrak? K-kurasa apa yang kamu katakan salah". Ucap Kyungsoo gemetar sambil melirik sosok di balik tubuh Sehun.

"Salah?" Sehun menatap intens teman barunya itu. "Come on, seorang Oh Sehun tidak pernah salah selama ini."

"Btw kamu kenapa sih Soo, kok tiba-tiba gemetar gini?". Sehun mengernyit.

Yang ditatap Sehunpun hanya memberikan senyum paksa sekaligus menggerak-gerakkan bola mata seakan memberi sebuah isyarat kepada lawannya untuk menoleh. Namun sang lawan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kepekaan sedikitpun.

Hingga suara baritone seseorang menyapu pendengaran gadis blesteran itu sekaligus sukses membuatnya beku seketika.

.

.

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Gimana? Absurd banget ya?

Ada yang masih penasaran?

Atau malah membosankan?

Maaf kalau tulisan dan bahasa aku kurang berkenan.

Jujur pertama belajar nulis ff ternyata susah juga menuangkan apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kita menjadi sebuah tulisan yang bisa dipahami pembaca. Sampai mau post chapter ini aja udah ngedown duluan :/

Jadi mohon kritik sarannya ya di kolom review.

Supaya bisa jadi pembelajaran untuk chap kedepannya.

Untuk yang sudah review dan follow ff ini terimakasih banyak banyak, mungkin ga bisa aku sebutin satu-satu tapi aku seneng atas responnya.

Sampai jumpa di next chapter ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

Ahjussi

.

.

.

This is Chanhun GS Fanfiction

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (Girl|16)

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Boy|35)

Wu Yifan as Oh Yifan (Boy|35)

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin (Boy|17)

Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun (Girl|32)

And other EXO member

.

.

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua? Why not?

.

.

Attention : Ini ff pertama dari seorang Chanhun shipper, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya geje. Bagi yang ga suka dengan pairingnya mendingan ga usah baca. Tetep nekat? Siap-siap aja terpikat ^_^

.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Di halaman DPHS, seorang namja berbadan tinggi tegap keluar dari sebuah mobil mewah. Dia nampak tergesa-gesa karena langsung berlari setelah mengunci mobilnya.

"Sial aku terlambat". Ucap namja itu bermonolog sambil berlari menuju sebuah kelas yang berada di ujung lorong.

~00~

Di dalam kelas Diamond terlihat dua orang yeoja sedang asik dengan obrolan mereka sampai-sampai tidak menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang.

"Sudah selesai menggosipnya?"

Tiba-tiba suara baritone terdengar jelas dibalik tubuh salah satu yeoja yang berkulit pucat.

"Berisik!". Jengkel yeoja pucat itu tanpa menolehkan muka.

"Ehem!". Sang lawan berdeham.

Saat menyadari suara seseorang itu makin nyaring di indera pendengarannya, yeoja itu pun menoleh.

"Siapa sih mengganggu saja, DASAR NAMJA. . . .".

"Kelas itu tempat menuntut ilmu, bukan ajang gosip. Jika Anda ingin menggosip, tolong segera tinggalkan kelas!". Ucap seorang namja memotong perkataan yeoja berkulit pucat itu .

Satu detik. . .dua detik. . .tiga detik. . .dan BOOM tubuh sang yeoja sukses membeku dengan mata membulat sempurna dan bibir terkatup rapat saat tiba-tiba wajah seorang namja tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Hallo nona". Namja itu melambaikan tangan ke kanan dan ke kiri."Dengar apa yang saya katakan?"

Yeoja pucat itu masih tidak merespon hingga yeoja bermata bulat menepuk bahunya.

"H-huh? N-nugu?". Kata yeoja itu terbata.

"Aku Si TUA BANGKA bermuka A-B-S-T-R-A-K". Jawab namja itu penuh penekanan.

Gadis pucat itu tampak berfikir sejenak kemudian...

"MWO?". Teriaknya lantang dengan mulut menganga.

Namja itu kemudian berlalu dari hadapan yeoja pucat yang sekarang terlihat shock menuju ke tengah kelas. Semua murid tak henti-hentinya mengamati namja itu dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Terutama murid yeoja di kelas ini menatap namja di depan dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman.

"Nah yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah datang". Kata Park Bogum Ssaem.

"Maaf saya sedikit terlambat".

"Tidak apa-apa Ssaem" Jawab para murid serentak.

"Karena wali kelas kalian sudah datang, maka kami pamit undur diri, masih ada yang harus kami kerjakan, dan kalian selamat berkenalan dengan wali kelas kalian yang tampan ini". Ucap Park Bogum ramah.

"Ne Ssaem".

Semua siswa terlihat begitu antusias untuk berkenalan dengan wali kelas mereka. Namun tidak dengan yoeja berkulit pucat yang kini masih dalam posisi mematung sempurna.

"Selamat siang anak-anak". Namja itu membuka suara hingga menghipnotis seluruh siswa.

"Saya adalah wali kelas kalian, sekaligus mengampu mata pelajaran Matematika. Perkenalkan nama saya, Park Chanyeol atau kalian bisa memanggil saya dengan sebutan Chanyeol Ssaem"

"Kalau 'Oppa' bagaimana?". Celetuk salah satu siswa.

"Chanyeol Oppa". Seru para yeoja serentak.

"Tidak! di sekolah kalian tetap harus memanggil Ssaem, tapi kalau di luar sekolah itu terserah kalian, saya harap kalian mengerti".

"Ne Oppa, eh Ssaem"

"Dan kau nona yang menggosip tadi, siapa namamu?". Tanya Chanyeol.

Si gadis pucat menghela nafas menetralkan perasaannya yang entahlah sudah bercampur aduk akibat tatapan maut wali kelas yang sekarang memandangnya dari depan.

"S-sehun.. Oh Sehun". Ucapnya terbata bata.

"Kenapa masih di sini? Bukannya saya suruh keluar bersama teman sebangku anda? Apa kamu tuli?".

"What? Tuli?". Gadis bernama Sehun itu langsung sadar sepenuhnya ketika mendengar dirinya dikatai tuli.

"Kalau bukan tuli apa namanya? Keluar SEKARANG juga!". Perintah Chanyeol tegas.

"Ya! Kau perjaka tua, berani-beraninya membentak dan mengataiku tuli. Kau pikir kau siapa? HAH? Awas sa...".

Maki-makian Sehun terputus ketika Kyungsoo dengan gerak cepat menyeretnya keluar kelas.

~00~

"Kamu kenapa sih tiba-tiba menyeretku keluar?" Kesal Sehun.

"Karena kamu sudah keterlaluan Hunie".

"Keterlaluan bagaimana? Dia mengataiku tuli Soo, aku tidak bisa terima!".

"Apa kamu lupa, kita ah bukan tapi kamu juga mengatainya bahkan lebih kejam. Dia mendengar semuanya.. Hunie".

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa terima, seumur-umur belum pernah ada orang yang menghinaku seperti itu. Aku harus memberinya pelajaran!"

"Kamu gila? Dia wali kelas kita Hunie, seharusnya kamu memberikan kesan pertama yang baik, bukan seperti ini, lagian kita duluan yang salah sudah mengatainya tua bangka blablabla".

"Dia memang tua!"

"Ya tua tapi aku melihatmu terpana sampai-sampai tubuhmu menegang seperti tadi". Cibir Kyungsoo

"Siapa yang tegang? Aku cuma kaget tidak lebih". Bantah Sehun.

"Kaget ya? Tapi ku lihat wajahmu tadi juga merona". Goda Kyungsoo sambil mencolek dagu Sehun.

"Molla.. aku lapar, ayo ke kantin". Alibi Sehun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hahaha ini sudah waktunya pulang Hunie, tidak konsen ya karna memikirkan Chanyeol Ssaem?"

"Aniyo.. sudahlah aku mau pulang, Oppaku pasti sudah menunggu".

"Tunggu.. Oppa?". Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung.

"Ne.. Besok ku kenalkan padamu, bye bye Kyungsoo".

~00~

Seorang namja berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Jongin tampak berdiri di samping pintu mobil parkiran sekolah. Dia mengedarkan pandangan mencari sesosok yeoja yang sedari tadi ditungguinya.

"Kemana dia, kenapa belum keluar-keluar". Jongin bermonolog sendiri.

Setelah beberapa saat, yeoja yang ditunggu-tunggu datang dengan nafas tersengal akibat berlarian.

"Oppa sudah lama?" Tanya yeoja itu.

"Lumayan, memang kamu dari mana?".

"Dari atap, aku diusir dari kelas tadi hehehe". Yeoja itu nyengir.

Namja tan itu mendelik ke arah yeoja di depannya

"Sehunie, ini hari pertamamu masuk SMA dan kamu sudah dihukum? Apa yang kamu lakukan?".

"Tidak ada Oppa, wali kelasku saja yang berlebihan". Ucap yeoja bername tag Sehun itu.

"Oppa tidak yakin, jujurlah atau semua akan sampai ke telinga Daddymu". Ancam Jongin.

"Aish dasar tukang ancam! nanti saja ceritanya, aku lapar Oppa, ayolah cepat pulang". Rengek Sehun.

"Ne ne, masuklah ke dalam mobil".

Di dalam perjalanan tidak ada satupun dari kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu yang membuka suara. Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedangkan Jongin konsentrasi dengan jalanan. Setelah merasa jenuh dengan ponselnya, Sehun pun membuka suara memecahkan keheningan.

"Oppa, kita makan diluar saja ya? Aku bosan makan dirumah sendirian".

"Memang kamu ingin makan apa?"

"Jjangmyeon, teoppoki, dan.. Bubble tea yea". Ucap Sehun antusias.

"Tidak ada bubbld tea, kamu baru saja sembuh dari demam".

"Ayolah Oppa, please.. buing buing". Sehun mengeluarkan jurus aegyo dan puppy eyesnya.

Jika sudah melihat aegyo Sehun dapat dipastikan Kim Jongin akan luluh seketika, bahkan sadar atau tidak hatinya ikut berdebar.

Sehun memang dikenal sebagai gadis yang angkuh, tapi jika sudah di depan Appanya dan Jongin, dia akan berubah menjadi gadis yang manja yang penuh dengan aegyo. Beruntunglah kau wahai Kim Jongin.

"Ck kamu memang paling pintar meluluhkan hati orang. Oppa akan belikan tapi jika kamu demam lagi jangan merengek kepada Oppa".

"Siap! Gomawo Jongin Oppa". Ucap sehun sambil memeluk Jongin.

"Hei Oppa sedang menyetir".

"Ah mianhe, Hunie lupa hehe".

Merekapun berhenti di sebuah cafe langganan mereka dan menikmati makan siang bersama.

~00~

"Aku pulang". Ucap Sehun saat memasuki rumah.

"Oh nona sudah pulang". Jawab salah satu maid di sana.

"Makan siang sudah disiapkan bibi Jung di ruang makan. Nona Sehun mau makan dulu atau langsung ke kamar?".

"Aku sudah makan dengan Jongin Oppa, aku langsung ke kamar saja ingin merebahkan diri. Jangan ada yang menggangguku".

"Baik nona".

Sesampainya di kamar, Sehun tidak langsung merebahkan diri. Dia menghampiri kandang anjing kesayangannya si Vivi kemudian membawanya ke tempat tidur. Kalau sudah seperti ini, tandanya Sehun akan menceritakan sesuatu.

"Vivi, aku suka dengan sekolah baruku, disana aku mendapat teman, namanya Kyungsoo, anaknya Presiden Jumyeon, dia kecil, imut tapi cerewet seperti ibu-ibu kekeke".

"Aku juga bertemu namja yang sangat tampan, dia seumuran dengan Daddy. Dan kamu tau tidak? Tadi saat dia menatapku, jantungku berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Itu kenapa ya Vi? Padahal demamku sudah sembuh".

Vivi anak anjing yang diajak berbicara tidak merespon, hanya terus menatap majikannya itu seakan tau jika sedang diajak bercerita.

"Aku belum pernah berdebar seperti ini, bahkan sekarang kurasa jantungku juga berdebar karena membicarakannya. Aku kenapa sih?". Ucap Sehun terlihat berfikir.

"Huft.. molla" Sehun menghela nafas panjang kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya kembali.

"Tapi aku memberikan kesan buruk kepadanya, karena tadi aku mengatai bahkan sempat membentaknya. Habis dia mengataiku tuli, itu membuatku naik darah. Ah Sehunie pabo".

"Dia pasti membenciku sekarang, Ottoke?". Kata Sehun sambil menunjukkan mimik sedih kepada Vivi.

Puas mengeluarkan segala unek-unek kepada anjing kesayangannya itu, Sehun kemudian merebahkan diri dan perlahan terlelap ke alam mimpi.

~00~

Hari demi hari Sehun lalui di DPHS dengan baik. Dia sudah memperkenalkan Kyungsoo kepada Jongin. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira Jongin adalah kekasih Sehun, namun Sehun menepisnya dengan mengatakan bahwa mereka teman sejak kecil. Appa Jongin adalah tangan kanan dari Appa Sehun yang dipercaya mengelola perusahaan Yifan di Korea. Jadilah Sehun dan Jongin dekat seperti sekarang karena kedua orang tua mereka juga dekat. Mereka Sehun, Jongin, Kyungsoo sekarang menjadi teman dekat, sering jalan bareng, makan bareng dan masih banyak lagi. Kedekatan itu membuat Kyungsoo menemukan satu fakta bahwa Kim Jongin salah satu namja populer di sekolahnya sekaligus sahabat dari sahabatnya itu menaruh perasaan kepada sahabatnya, Sehun. Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu karena setiap kali mereka bersama, Jongin selalu memperhatikan Sehun dengan tatapan penuh cinta bukan lagi sebagai adik tapi lebih sebagai seseorang yang special. Kyungsoo juga tau siapa orang yang Sehun suka meski yeoja itu sering menepisnya, namun sayang seribu sayang, orang itu bukan Jongin. Biarlah Kyungsoo yang tau akan cinta segi rumit ini.

.

.

Skip-6 bulan kemudian

.

.

Tak terasa ujian tengah semester telah dilalui, nilai dan peringkat semua angkatan juga sudah dipasang di papan pengumuman. Disinilah sekarang Sehun dan Kyungsoo berada, di tengah kerumunan murid lain dengan tujuan yang sama, yaitu melihat peringkat mereka.

"Minggir minggir". Kata Sehun sambil memecah kerumunan supaya memberinya jalan.

Kerumunan siswa itupun terbelah menjadi dua seakan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk lewat. Kalian tidak perlu heran, kenapa mereka memperlakukan Sehun seperti itu. Dia diva di sekolah ini, lihat saja para namja berjajar berusaha memberi jalan kepada Sehun, supaya gadis pujaan mereka merasa nyaman. Para namja itu melakukan dengan senang hati, tidak butuh imbalan macam-macam dari Sehun, cukup di berikan senyum dan kerlingan mata saja mereka sangat senang.

"Oh Sehun". Ucapnya sambil memeriksa deretan nama di papan pengumuman.

"Hunie aku peringkat 10, yess Appaku pasti akan senang. Kamu peringkat berapa?". Tanya Kyungsoo

Yeoja itu tidak menjawab karena masih sibuk menyusuri deretan nama di papan pengumuman. Sampai tangannya berhenti pada sebuah nama yang letaknya berada di paling ujung bawah. Kyungsoo pun mengikuti arah telunjuk yeoja itu dan matanya membulat ketika melihat sebuah nama di sana.

"H-hunie, k-kau?" Ucapnya tidak percaya.

"Hehehe". Sehun membalas dengan cengiran.

"Hunie, kamu tidak sedih?"

"Tidak, daridulu aku selalu mendapat peringkat terendah, jadi itu hal biasa untukku".

"Benar tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo pelan takut sahabatnya itu sedih.

"Melankolis sekali sih kamu Soo, jangan lebay deh. Aku sudah punya segalanya, jadi tidak butuh nilai bagus juga aku akan mewarisi perusahaan Daddyku. Sekolah hanya formalitas untukku. Kajja, kita ke kelas sebelum Ahjussi tua itu marah".

"Chanyeol Ssaem, Hunie. Bukan Ahjussi tua".

"Ne..ne..ne".

~00~

Setiap daftar nilai dan peringkat para murid sudah keluar di papan pengumuman, akan diadakan evaluasi di kelas masing-masing bersama wali kelas masing-masing. Sekarang kita berada di kelas Diamond, kelas Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Kalian sudah melihat peringkat dan nilai kalian di papan pengumuman bukan?". Tanya wali kelas Diamond yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol.

"Ne.. Ssaem tampan".

"Saya bangga sebagian kelas ini masuk dalam 20 besar, hanya saja ada satu murid yang mencoreng prestasi kelas ini karena berada di urutan paling bawah".

Ucapan Chanyeol itu sontak membuat semua murid menoleh ke arah Sehun.

"Wae?". Kata yeoja itu saat merasa tatapan mengintimidasi dari teman-temannya.

"Masih bertanya kenapa?" Chanyeol menghampiri Sehun. "Lihatlah nilaimu amburadul terutama nilai Matematika, kau mendapat nilai 0! Memalukan sekali".

"Aku tidak malu".

"Ya kau tidak malu tapi wali kelasmu yang malu karena gagal mendidik muridnya sendiri". Kata Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?". Jawab Sehun kesal.

"Mulai minggu depan, kau dan aku setiap satu minggu kita akan bertemu dua kali diluar jam sekolah. Aku akan memberikan les privat untuk gadis bodoh dan manja sepertimu".

"Bagaimana dengan liburanku?"

"Kau bisa berlibur semester depan saat kenaikan kelas".

"Tidak adil!"

"Salahmu sendiri". Skakmat dari Chanyeol.

"Wah kau sangat beruntung Hunie, bisa sering bertemu Chanyeol Ssaem". Celetuk Kyunsoo.

"Benar, haruskah aku memperbodoh diri supaya bisa les privat dengan Ssaem" Murid lain menimpali.

"Saya tidak suka murid bodoh, jadi jika kalian semua membodohkan diri lebih baik saya pindah kelas".

"Andweee". Para murid serentak.

"Baiklah, evaluasi sudah cukup, kalian bisa pulang. Selamat menikmati liburan kalian, kita bertemu lagi bulan depan. Selamat siang". Kata Chanyeol ramah.

"Oh hampir lupa, untuk Sehun ikut ke ruangan saya. Kita akan membahas jadwal les".

"Ne.. Ahjussi" Jawab Sehun.

Jadi Sehun itu memanggil Chanyeol bukan dengan sebutan Ssaem seperti murid lainnya, dia memanggil Chanyeol dengan sebutan Ahjussi. Meskipun pernah dilarang oleh Chanyeol tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak membangkang.

~00~

Di ruang berukuran 4x4 itu terdapat dua orang berbeda usia yang sedang serius membicarakan sesuatu. Dua orang itu adalah Chanyeol dan Sehun.

"Duduklah". Kata Chanyeol

"Hmm" Jawab Sehun lebih seperti gumaman.

"Aku harap dengan cara seperti ini kau bisa memperbaiki peringkatmu atau kau akan tinggal kelas"

"Aku tidak akan tinggal kelas, Daddyku pasti mengurusnya".

"Daddy?"

"Yah tinggal sebutkan saja berapa yang sekolah ini minta supaya aku naik kelas, pasti Daddy akan memberikan".

"Oh jadi kau pikir sekolah ini sama dengan sekolah-sekolah lain yang bisa disuap dengan uang? Kau SALAH BESAR nona, sekolah ini meluluskan orang atas dasar kemampuan yang dimiliki mereka sendiri bukan kemampuan orangtua mereka. Jika nilaimu buruk, maka kau akan tinggal kelas dan uang tidak bisa merubah apapun di DPHS, PAHAM!" Kata Chanyeol sedikit membentak.

"N-ne". Jawab Sehun terbata karena merasakan aura menakutkan dari wajah Chanyeol.

"Kembali ke tujuan kita disini, minggu depan setiap hari senin dan kamis pukul tujuh malam datanglah ke apartemen Flying Kiss daerah Gangnam, lantai 12 no 61".

"A-apartemen?" Sehun sedikit shock. "Ahjussi, kau tidak merencanakan hal aneh-aneh kan?"

"Hei gadis kecil apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, aku bukan om-om mesum. Kita akan belajar, b-e-l-a-j-a-r. Sudah sana kau bisa pulang, dan hilangkan pikiran kotormu itu".

"Ne" Sehun membungkuk kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Eh tunggu, mana ponselmu". Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Sehun.

"Waeyo?" Sehun berbalik sambil memiringkan kepala dan sukses membuat pria di depannya menelan ludah.

"M-mana keluarkan". Perintah Chanyeol sedikit terbata.

Yang di beri perintahpun segera mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku seragam dan memberikan kepada pemberi perintah.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengetik nomor ke dalam ponsel Sehun dan memberikan kembali ke pemiliknya.

"Itu nomorku, jika kau tersesat telponlah. Ingat, senin depan kita mulai les privat. Jangan sampai terlambat".

Sehun membalas dengan isyarat tangan membentuk simbol Ok, kemudian berlalu.

Setelah kepergian gadis itu dari ruangannya, Chanyeol diam-diam menyungingkan senyum.

"Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau pikirkan".

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Gimana chapter ini?

Udah panjang belum?

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya

Semoga aja masih ada yang mau nungguin chapter depan :/


	4. Chapter 3

Ahjussi

.

.

.

This is Chanhun GS Fanfiction

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (Girl|16)

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Boy|35)

Wu Yifan as Oh Yifan (Boy|35)

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin (Boy|17)

Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun (Girl|32)

And other EXO member

.

.

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua? Why not?

.

.

Attention : Ini ff pertama dari seorang Chanhun shipper, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya geje. Bagi yang ga suka dengan pairingnya mendingan ga usah baca. Tetep nekat? Siap-siap aja terpikat ^_^

.

.

~00~

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berkulit susu bernama Sehun ini sedang memutar-mutar tubuh rampingnya di depan cermin. Sekarang dia mengenakan kemeja dress di atas lutut berwarna biru denim, sepatu ket putih dan sebuah tas selempang hitam. Sedangkan rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dengan poni tercetak rapi di atas kening. Dia juga memoleskan riasan tipis pada wajahnya yang mulus, membuat dandanan malam ini menjadi sempurna.

Hari ini adalah hari senin, dimana Sehun mempunyai jadwal les privat dengan si wali kelas, Park Chanyeol. Itu sebabnya, tadi Sehun bersiap-siap sedemikian rupa. Yah biarpun cuma les, tetap saja Sehun menomorsatukan penampilan. Dia kan fashionista sejati.

"Vivi, aku pergi dulu ya". Pamit Sehun pada anjingnya.

Setelah berpamitan ria dengan Vivi, Sehun menuruni anak tangga menuju halaman depan dimana supir pribadinya sudah menunggu. Namun belum sampai di halaman dia berhenti sejenak untuk mengirim pesan pada seseorang yang jauh di sana.

To : My Lovely Daddy

"Daddy, Princesmu hari ini mulai les privat. Hunie berangkat dulu ne. Daddy cepat pulang, Hunie miss Daddy so much" (text send)

Sehun tau bahwa pesan itu tidak akan langsung mendapat balasan. Daddynya kan orang sibuk, mungkin saja dia sekarang sedang meeting dengan klien-klien.

"Ayo kita berangkat pak". Perintah Sehun pada supirnya.

Perjalanan dari rumah Sehun ke Apartemen Chanyeol lumayan jauh, untuk mengusir rasa jenuh, Sehun mengutak atik ponsel sambil melihat-lihat tren fashion berbagai merk terkenal dunia. Itung-itung kalau ada yang bagus Sehun bisa langsung beli. Biasa, anak kekinian apa-apa harus up to date.

"Nona, kita sudah di daerah Gangnam. Apa nama Apartemen tujuan nona?" Kata supir.

"Flying Kiss". Jawab Sehun masih dalam mode menatap layar ponsel.

.

.

"Sudah sampai nona, mau saya antar sampai ke dalam atau.."

"Tidak perlu, tunggu saja disini sampai aku selesai. Jangan kemana-kemana, arasseo?" Perintah Sehun memotong kalimat supir pribadinya itu kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"Ne nona Sehun".

.

.

Flying Kiss

Termasuk jajaran Apartemen mewah yang terletak di daerah Gangnam. Mayoritas penghuninya adalah kalangan menegah ke atas. Arsitektur Apartemen ini bergaya romawi kuno, yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran bernilai estetik khas bangsa romawi. Tak heran Apartemen ini selalu menjadi incaran orang selain untuk dihuni, juga bisa sebagai ajang investasi.

Dan di sinilah Sehun sekarang, di dalam lift gedung Apartemen seorang diri, menekan tombol dengan tulisan 12 sesuai apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol tempo hari.

"Tring" Lift pun terbuka saat tiba di lantai 12.

Sehun keluar dan berjalan menusuri jajaran pintu yang berderet rapi sepanjang lorong, mengecek satu persatu nomor hingga berhenti pada sebuah pintu bertuliskan angka 61. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba, tangannya membunyikan bel di samping kanan pintu, namun tak kunjung mendapat jawaban dari penguhi di dalam.

"Kemana sih Ahjussi tua itu, lama sekali". Gerutu Sehun.

Gadis itu kemudian mengeluarhan smartphone dari dalam tas, dan segera mencari kontak Chanyeol. Dia ingat tempo hari Chanyeol memberinya nomor ponsel, jadi tidak ada salahnya mengirimkan pesan. Lupakan gensi sementara.

To : Chanyeol

"Ya! Ahjussi, kau tidak mati di dalam kan? Aku sudah menunggu di pintu Apartemen sampai lumutan" (text send)

"Cih! dia menamai nomornya dengan nama Chanyeol, sok muda sekali, dia pikir dia temanku apa? Akan ku ganti dengan yang lebih pantas". Monolog Sehun setelah melihat nama kontak Chanyeol dalam ponselnya.

To : Adult Ahjussi

"Ahjussi ahjussi ahjussi ahjussi" (text send)

"Palli palli palli" (text send)

"Ya! Tua bangka! Sengaja mengerjaiku?" (text send)

"Buka cepat!" (text send)

"HALLOOOO" (text send)

Sehun mulai jengah menunggu Chanyeol, bahkan pesannya saja tidak direspon. Benar-benar menjengkelkan, Sehun merasa harga dirinya terinjak-injak. Baru kali ini Sehun sms orang tapi diacuhkan. Hal itu membuatnya naik darah sampai ke ubun-ubun (author lebay), sehingga memutuskan pulang. Saat hendak melangkahkan kaki, tiba-tiba ponsel Sehun berdering, menampilkan sebuah pesan masuk.

From : Adult Ahjussi

"Aku segera sampai, tunggu sebentar lagi"

"Sebentar-sebentar pale lu peang, mood belajarku sudah hilang dan siapa juga yang mau menungguimu. Dasar Ahjussi tua!" Sehun komat kamit memaki-maki ponselnya sendiri.

Dengan mantap Sehun melangkahkan kaki menuju lift untuk turun ke bawah dan pulang ke rumah. Dia memencet tombol down, beberapa saat kemudian lift pun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria berbadan tinggi membawa dua kantung plastik di kanan dan kiri tangannta. Sehun tau betul siapa pria itu. Ya pria itu adalah Chanyeol, wali kelas sekaligus guru privatnya. Chanyeol menggunakan celana pendek dan kaos hitam tanpa lengan, membuat tubuh atletisnya terpampang jelas, jangan lupakan otot-otot lengannya yang errr menambah kesan seksi pada tubuh pria jangkung itu. Kalian mau tau bagimana Sehun sekarang? Yah lihatlah gadis itu terpaku melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya, sampai enggan berkedip sedikitpun.

"Mau kemana?" Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuyarkan imaginasi Sehun.

"T-tidak kemana-mana". Jawab Sehun terbata.

"Aku tau kau ingin melarikan diri dari les ini, ayo ikut aku" Tanpa aba-aba Chanyeol langsung mengandeng tangan Sehun menuju ke dalam Apartemen.

Yang di gandeng hanya diam dan menurut saja, mungkin kesadarannya belum pulih sempurna.

"Masuklah, tunggu disini. Aku harus meletakkan barang-barang ini ke dalam kulkas".

Sehun masih diam, mengumpulkan nyawa yang sempat tercecer akibat melihat keseksian wali kelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sepeninggalan Chanyeol, kesadaran Sehun berangsur pulih. Dan menyadari bahwa sekarang dirinya sudah berada di ruang tamu Apartemen. Sehunpun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruangan ini bernuansa hitam-putih selaras dengan perabotannya. Terlihat simple tapi begitu elegan, sama seperti pemiliknya, Park Chanyeol.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" Chanyeol datang dari arah dapur.

"Aku tadi keluar sebentar membeli perlengkapan, karena kulkas mulai kosong" Lanjut Chanyeol.

"No problem". Balas Sehun.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja lesnya, tapi aku ganti baju sebentar. Kau keluarkan dulu saja buku-bukumu". Kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu menuju kamar.

"Ne".

Setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari balik pintu, Sehun menghela nafas sambil memegang dada kirinya yang sedari tadi terus berdebar.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Chanyeol datang dengan memakai kaos putih dan celana training hitam panjang.

"Kita mulai dari materi paling mudah terlebih dahulu, nanti ku jelaskan rumus-rumus yang harus kau hafal kemudian ku beri soal dan nanti kau coba kerjakan" Chanyeol memberi penjelasan.

"Apa? soal?" Kata Sehun.

"Ya soal, untuk mengasah kemampuanmu"

"Tapi Ahjussi.. aku sedang malas menghitung, bisakah hari ini materi saja?" Pinta Sehun.

"Kalau ku suruh kerjakan ya kerjakan. Tidak ada penolakan nona Oh".

"Dasar Ahjussi pelit"

"Sudah jangan ngomel terus, perhatikan apa yang aku ajarkan" Perintah Chanyeol.

Butuh waktu 1,5 jam untuk menjelaskan dasar-dasar materi kepada Sehun. Dan sekarang saatnya sesi mengerjakan soal.

"Kerjakan 5 butir soal ini dalam waktu 30 menit"

"Ahjussii..ii..i" Sehun merengek.

"Kerjakan! Kau tidak akan bisa pulang jika soal-soal ini belum selesai". Gertak Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi jahat!"

"Cepat kerjakan!".

Meski terus menggerutu, Sehun tetap mengerjakan soal-soal yang Chanyeol berikan sampai selesai.

"Nah selesai" Kata Sehun riang.

"Mana ku koreksi dulu". Chanyeol mengambil kertas jawaban milik Sehun.

Saat Chanyeol sedang sibuk mengoreksi kertas jawaban dari Sehun, tiba-tiba..

"Krucuk..krucuk"

Terdengar bunyi yang membuat pandangan Chanyeol beralih pada sumber suara, dan usut punya usut suara itu berasal dari perut gadis di depannya.

"Kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan lesu oleh Sehun.

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepala kemudian berkata "Ayo ke dapur, ku buatkan Omurice, mungkin kau terlalu lelah belajar, kebetulan aku juga belum makan malam".

Wajah Sehun yang tadinya lesu pun berbinar, kemudian mengekori Chanyeol menuju dapur dan duduk di kursi pantry. Melihat bagaimana pria di depan itu dengan cekatan meracik bumbu-bumbu dan bahan masakan.

"Wow Ahjussi ternyata pandai memasak". Puji Sehun.

"Belajar dari mana? Padahal Ahjussi pria, istri juga tidak punya". Lanjut Sehun sambil memasang mimik berfikir.

"Hah! Jangan-jangan..." Ucapnya lirih.

"Jangan-jangan apa? Sudah jangan berpikir macam-macam, bawa makanan ini ke meja makan". Kata Chanyeol memotong perkataan Sehun setelah menyelesaikan masakannya.

Sehun menatap makanan itu dengan wajah berseri-seri, kemudian membawa dua piring Omurice buatan Chanyeol ke meja makan. Sedangkan Chanyeol membawa air mineral.

"Cepat makan nanti keburu dingin" Perintah Chanyeol.

"Selamat makannnn" Seru Sehun kemudian memasukkan satu sendok penuh ke dalam mulut sehingga membuat pipinya gembung.

Melihat kelakuan Sehun, diam-diam Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau suka?"

"Ne Ahjussi, aku belum pernah makan makanan seperti ini. Enakk sekali".

"Kalau kau bisa mengerjakan soal dengan baik, aku akan memasakkan makanan enak lainnya"

"Benarkah?" Sehun antusias.

Chanyeol menggangguk membalas pertanyaan dari Sehun.

"Yuhuu" Sehun berseru tanpa sadar. "Emm.. tapi Ahjussi, kenapa pria bisa masak seenak ini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kewajiban pria kan bekerja, sedangkan yang memasak itu wanita tapi Ahjussi bisa memasak, berarti Ahjussi seperti wanita. Pria tapi seperti wanita..em.." Sehun sedikit memberi jeda sambil berfikir.

"Em..itu tandanya.." Tiba-tiba Sehun menutup mulutnya dan menampilkan wajah shock.

"A-ahjussi, k-kau penyuka sesama jenis ya? K-kau g-gay? Dan kau berperan sebagai wanitanya" Ucap Sehun hati-hati.

"Tuk" Sebuah pukulan mendarat di kening Sehun, tidak keras hanya pelan.

"Hei apa yang kau pikirkan gadis kecil".

"Aw.."Ahjussi, aku serius". Rintih Sehun kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Apa salahnya pria memasak, koki di restoran juga kebanyakan pria. Jadi menurutmu mereka penyuka sesama jenis juga? Hem?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak, tapi kau beda Ahjussi"

"Beda?"

"Ya beda.. mereka menyukai wanita sedangkan Ahjussi tidak. Semua murid di sekolah juga membicarakan Ahjussi yang tidak pernah terlihat berkencan bahkan selalu menghindari wanita yang berusaha mendekati Ahjussi. Jadi benar kalau kau selain tua juga punya kelainan. Hiiii... Menjijikan sekali" Kata Sehun panjang lebar sekaligus menampakkan ekspresi jijik"

"JAGA BICARAMU!" Ucap Chanyeol sediki meradang.

"Kenapa? Marah? Kaget karena ketahuan penyuka sesama? hahahaha" Sehun meremehkan.

Melihat tawa remeh dari gadis di depannya ini, membuat Chanyeol tersulut emosi.

"TUTUP MULUTMU! Apa orangtuamu tidak pernah mengajari sopan santun? HAH?" Bentak Chanyeol.

"Ya! Penyuka sesama jenis! Berani-beraninya kau mengatai orang tuaku. Dasar sampah! " Ucap Sehun tak kalah.

"AKU-BUKAN PENYUKA SESAMA JENIS!" Nada bicara Chanyeol makin meninggi.

"Hahaha masih saja mengelak. Buktikan!" Tantang Sehun.

"KAU!" Chanyeol makin geram.

"Tidak bisa membuktikannya kan? Ck menye..."

"Heumphh.."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sudah menarik kasar Sehun dan melumat bibir gadis itu dengan ganas. Lumatan itu begitu kasar, Sehun bisa merasakan amarah dalam diri Chanyeol.

"Heumphh..ph..ph"

Chanyeol terus melumat bibir gadis itu, mendorongnya hingga ke sudut dinding tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka. Melahab dengan rakus dan memenjara Sehun dalam kunkungannya.

"Heumphh" Satu desahan lolos dari bibir Sehun.

Membuat Chanyeol makin menjadi, melumat dan terus melumat tanpa memberi jeda. Sehun berusaha memukul dada Chanyeol beberapa kali, bermaksud melawan tapi Chanyeol terlalu kuat.

Lumatan Chanyeol makin dalam dan dalam, bibir gadis ini seakan menjadi candu, membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan pungutan dan ingin terus merasakan bibir itu. Hingga sebuah pukulan keras dari tangan Sehun menyadarkannya, membuat pungutan mereka terlepas. Chanyeol kemudian menatap Sehun lekat-lekat.

"Ini bukti bahwa aku masih menyukai seorang wanita".

"Belajarlah sopan santun, dan kontrol mulut pedasmu itu"

"Tidak semua orang bisa menerima kelakuanmu, jadi berhati-hatilah". Ucap Chanyeol kemudian melepaskan kungkungannya.

Sehun masih terpaku shock akan apa yang barusan terjadi, reflek dia menyentuh bibir miliknya yang sekarang sedikit membengkak akibat ulah Chanyeol.

Satu..dua..tiga dan...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Sehun berteriak kencang.

Gadis itu pun berlari pergi keluar dari Apartemen, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang kini duduk termenung di atas sofa. Dia merasa bersalah telah melakukan hal seperti tadi kepada Sehun. Seharusnya dia bisa menahan diri dan tidak gampang tersulut emosi. Sehun memang seperti itu angkuh dan kasar, tapi sebenarnya ia hanyalah gadis manja yang kesepian, kurangan kasih sayang serta pengawasan langsung dari orangtuanya. Jadi sering sekali mengeluarkan perkataan-perkataan pedas yang bahkan Sehun sendiri tidak tahu apakah perkataan-perkataannya itu bisa menyakiti hati orang lain atau tidak. Dan Chanyeol dengan bodohnya malah melakukan tindakan seperti tadi. Sungguh sekarang Chanyeol sangat takut Sehun akan benci dan menjauhinya.

"Arrrgghhhh". Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya.

"Ada apa dengan diriku"

"Kenapa gadis sekecil itu bisa membuat pikiranku kacau seperti ini"

"Aku harus mengejarnya sebelum semua terlambat". Kata Chanyeol kemudian meraih kunci mobil dan berlari keluar.

.

.

~00~

.

.

"Ahjussi jahat"

"Ahjussi menyebalkan"

"Daddy hiks..hiks.."

Supir pribadi gadis di dalam mobil itu menatap heran kepada majikannya yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Nona Sehun kenapa?" Tanyanya sopan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sehun, dia terus mengucek matanya yang penuh dengan air mata itu. (Bayangin anak kecil kalau nangis)

"Hiks..hiks"

"Hunie kotor...hiks"

"Huweeeee...huweeee" Tangisan Sehun makin menjadi.

Melihat majikannya seperti itu, membuat supir Sehun sedikit memelankan mobil kemudian meminggirkannya. Setelah itu mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya, berniat mengirimkan pesan kepada seseorang.

To : Big Boss

"Tuan, saya rasa terjadi sesuatu yang serius kepada nona Sehun. Dia terus menagis setelah keluar dari Apartemen tempat lesnya" (text send)

Kemudian supir itu melanjutkan perjalanan, namun belum sempat pergi, sebuah mobil Audi hitam sudah menghadang tepat di depan mereka.

"Berhenti". Kata seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari mobil.

"Anda siapa?" Kata Supir Sehun yang juga keluar.

"Aku ada urusan dengan majikanmu". Jawab pria itu.

"Maksud anda, nona Sehun?"

Pria itupun mengangguk.

"Sebentar". Kata supir itu, dan melangkah menghampiri majikannya di dalam mobil.

Sehun masih belum paham dengan situasi yang terjadi. Dia masih sibuk menangis menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sampai suara ketukan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ANDWEEEEEE"

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Udah fast update kan?

Masih ada yang nantiin ga?

Mudahan ga ngebosenin.

.

.

Aku mau sedikit cuap-cuap gapapa kan? Gpp dong (dijawab sendiri)

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalau ada pihak-pihak yang tersinggung dengan karakter B yg aku buat di ff ini. Aku cuma pinjem nama aja, bukan berarti terus benci atau ada niatan jelek-jelekin B. Ini cuma ff jangan dibawa kaya kehidupan nyata please :'(

Kalau untuk mengganti cast B dengan member exo yang lain, maaf banget aku ga bisa, soalnya cerita udah begini adanya. Jadi bagi yang ga suka lebih baik ga perlu baca ff aku, di skip aja. Atau kalau mau baca ya anggep aja B lagi main drama, aktor kan ga mesti dapet peran baik terus.

I love EXO without exception.

.

.

Untuk yang udah follow, fav, review terimakasih banyak banyak ya.

Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

Kiss kiss from me ^_^


	5. Chapter 4

Ahjussi

.

.

.

This is Chanhun GS Fanfiction

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (Girl|16)

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Boy|35)

Wu Yifan as Oh Yifan (Boy|35)

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin (Boy|17)

Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun (Girl|32)

And other EXO member

.

.

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua? Why not?

.

.

Attention : Ini ff pertama dari seorang Chanhun shipper, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya geje. Bagi yang ga suka dengan pairingnya mendingan ga usah baca. Tetep nekat? Siap-siap aja terpikat ^_^

.

.

~00~

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

"ANDWEEEE"

Gadis bernama Sehun itu teriak memecah keheningan malam saat melihat sosok bayangan hitam tinggi besar mengetuk kaca mobilnya.

"Pergi pergi pergi!" Ucap Sehun kembali menutup wajahnya rapat-rapat merasa takut melihat sosok diluar jendela yang kini membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Pergi hiks pergi..jebal hiks" Sehun gemetar.

"Hei.. calm down" Kata sosok bayangan tadi mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun. "Ini aku Jongin"

Mendengar bahwa sosok tadi adalah Jongin, Sehun langsung menurunkan perlahan tangannya dan mengintip perlahan memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Jongin atau bukan. Setelah tau bahwa dia benar-benar Jongin, gadis ini langsung memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat, hingga membuat Jongin kaget.

"Oppa...hiks..hiks"

"Wae?" Tanya Jongin hati-hati sambil mengelus rambut Sehun.

"Hiks..Hunie..hiks.."

"Sssttt.. tak usah diteruskan, menagislah sepuasmu agar perasaanmu merasa lega"

"Huweeeeee" Sehun makin menjadi, dia makin mengeratkan pelukan pada Jongin.

"Ssssstttt..gwencana" Kata Jongin sambil mengangkat wajah Sehun menghadap dirinya. "Siapa yang sudah membuat gadis Oppa menangis sampai sejelek ini, hm?"

"Ah...ah..ahjussi..hikss" Jawab Sehun tersengal-sengal.

"Ahjussi? Maksudmu Chanyeol Ssaem?"

Dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun yang masih dalam mode mengangis.

"Sssssstttt...nanti saja ceritanya, sekarang berhenti menangis ne?" Kata Jongin dengan mengusap lelehan air mata di wajah Sehun penuh kasih sayang. "Kalau menangis terus-terusan wajahmu jelek sekali" Goda Jongin.

"Oppa!" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memukul perlahan dada Jongin.

"Aw appo, dadaku..dadaku" Kata jongin pura-pura kesakitan.

"Oppa, kau baik-baik saja? Oppaa.. jangan bercanda" Sehun sedikit panik.

"Hahaha kena kau"

"Oppaa! Mengebalkan!" Sehun kemudian memukul-mukul Jongin secara beruntun. "Aku kuatir tau".

"Hahahha sudah sudah, maafkan Oppa, yang penting sekarang sudah tidak sedih kan? Senyumnya mana?" Goda Jongin lagi.

"Tidak mau!"

"Aigooo..gadis galak Oppa sudah kembali sepertinya" Kata Jongin cekikikan.

"Oppa..aa.."

Tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok pria tinggi lainnya yang menyaksikan kebersamaan itu, yang membuat pria itu tersenyum miris kemudian perlahan mundur meninggalkan dua remaja yang sedang asik bercanda gurau di dalam mobil di depannya.

"T-tuan mau kemana? Bukankah tadi ingin bertemu nona Sehun?" Kata sopir Sehun.

"Ah sepertinya aku harus segera pergi, ada urusan mendadak, mungkin lain kali saja". Pria itu menunduk sedikit kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi berlalu.

Setelah kepergian pria itu, supir Sehun mengendikkan bahu kemudian berjalan kembali menuju mobil dimana Sehun berada.

"Ceklek" Suara pintu mobil terbuka.

"Shim ahjussi, dari mana saja?" Kata Jongin tiba-tiba.

"T-tuan Jongin? Sejak kapan ada disini? Kenapa saya tidak tau? N-nona Sehun?" Kata supir itu sambil melirik gadis yang sekarang bersandar di bahu Jongin.

"Sejak tadi, aku mendapat sms dari Yifan Ahjussi untuk mengecek keadaan Sehun yang katanya terus menangis. Jadi aku langsung ke sini, untung saja aku bisa melacak kalian karena ponsel Sehun sudah ku beri aplikasi pelacak" Kata Jongin panjang lebar.

"Aa begitu, tadi saya mengirim pesan pada tuan Yifan karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaan nona Sehun yang terus-terusan menangis semenjak keluar dari apartemen gurunya, dan saat saya mau melanjutkan perjalanan ada sebuah mobil yang menghadang jadi saya keluar".

"Mobil menghadang? Apakah perampok?" Tanya Jongin.

"Bukan tuan, hanya seorang pria yang ingin menemui nona Sehun, tapi belum saya panggilkan nona dia bilang mau pergi, lain kali saja begitu"

"Siapa dia? Apa Shim ahjussi kenal?"

"Ah" Supir itu menepuk keningnya. "Saya lupa menanyakan namanya tuan, saya juga belum pernah melihatnya. Sepertinya seumuran dengan tuan Yifan".

"Mungkinkah itu..." Kata Jongin menggantung.

"Kenapa tuan?"

"Ah tak apa, kita langsung pulang saja, kurasa Sehun kelelahan menangis tadi, jadi dia tertidur seperti ini". Perintah Jongin.

"Lalu mobil tuan Jongin bagaimana?"

"Biar saja, nanti supirku akan mengambilnya"

"Ne tuan"

Mobil itupun melaju menuju pulang ke kediaman keluarga Oh, tak ada yang bersuara di dalam mobil itu. Shim ahjussi fokus ke jalanan, Sehun tidur, sedangkan Jongin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sehun dan Ssaem itu" Monolog Jongin dalam hati.

.

.

.

Seorang pria berjalan gontai menuju pintu apartemennya, wajahnya terlihat lesu dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan. Membuka tombol kunci perlahan kemudian masuk dan merebahkan diri di atas sofa sambil menghela nafas frustasi.

"Arrrgghhtt" pria itu mengacak rambutnya.

"Ada apa dengan dirimu, Chan"

"Ingat dia hanya seorang gadis kecil, muridmu sendiri"

"Kenapa kau merasa tak suka saat melihatnya bersama kekasihnya"

"Dan kenapa juga aku harus mengejarnya, bukankah dia yang salah"

"I-ini tidak mungkin kan, kalau aku.."

"Hah apa yang ku pikirkan"

"Lebih baik aku istirahat, supaya besok pikiranku kembali normal"

Setelah selesai bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, Chanyeol berjalan menuju kamar pribadinya untuk merebahkan diri, mencoba mencari ketenangan atas kegelisahan hatinya.

.

.

~00~

.

.

Pagi hari di sebuah kamar berwarna berpaduan pink-biru itu, dua orang remaja berbeda jenis kelamin masih meringkuk dalam selimut tebal dengan posisi sang gadis bersandar dalam dada bidang lawannya. Sampai sebuah berkas sinar yang masuk dari celah jendela menyilaukan mata si laki-laki, membuatnya mau tak mau membuka mata.

"Hunie, ayo bangun" Kata pemuda itu menepuk pelan pipi Sehun.

"Euhh.." Dijawab eluhan oleh Sehun kemudian menyamankan posisi kembali.

"Hei ini sudah siang, ayo bangun" Pemuda itu mengelus pipi Sehun sambil tersenyum melihat wajahnya.

Dirasa tak ada balasan dari gadis dalam dekapannya, pemuda itu memutuskan bangun lebih dulu sekalian membersihkan diri (read mandi), baru nanti kembali membangunkan si putri tidur.

Pemuda itu memilih mandi menggunakan kamar mandi yang berada di lantai bawah rumah Sehun, ketika menuruni tangga tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jongin" Seru seseorang di bawah sana, menggunakan setelan jas berwarna hitam, sangat tinggi, dan berwajah tampan.

"Y-yifan Ahjussi" Kata Jongin sedikit kaget. "Sejak kapan anda datang?"

"Aku baru saja sampai, kau kenapa ada disini?" Tanya Yifan, yang tidak lain adalah Appa Sehun.

"Ah i-itu aku...". Jawab Jongin terbata.

"Kau menemani princessku tidur lagi?" Yifan memotong perkataan Jongin.

"Ne, ahjussi"

"Hmm..anak itu kebiasaannya tidak berubah, lain kali jika dia menyuruhmu menemaninya tidur, kau tolak saja Jong. Kalian sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada princessku"

"Maksud Ahjussi, aku akan mencabuli Hunie begitu?"

"Bisa jadi, Sehun tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cantik dengan tubuh yang *ehem* bisa membuat seorang namja berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Apalagi kau selalu terlihat mesum saat melihat putriku"

"Yifan ahjussi, bagaimana bisa kau mengganggapku seper.." Protes Jongin.

"Hahaha.. bercanda Jong, tapi untuk menolak tidur bersama itu perintah, arraso?"

"Ne ahjussi" Jawab Jongin.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana gadis nakal itu?" Tanya Yifan.

"Masih tidur dikamar, coba saja ahjussi bangunkan"

"Baiklah, akan ku bangunkan gadis nakal itu. Hah aku sangat merindukannya. Kalau begitu, ahjussi ke atas dulu ya Jong" Pamit Yifan lalu berjalan menaiki anak tangga menuju kamar putri semata wayangnya itu.

.

.

"Hei princess, ayo bangun ini sudah siang" Kata Yifan perlahan sambil duduk bersimpu di pinggiran ranjang, mengusap pipi gadis yang masih betah mengarungi alam mimpinya.

"Euh..oppa, aku masih mengantuk" Jawab Sehun masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Princess..ayo bangun, anak gadis tidak boleh bermalas-malasan" Yifan beralih mengusap rambut Sehun, kemudian mencubit pelan pipi gadis itu.

"Aw appo.. aish Oppa menye.." Kata itu terpotong dari bibir Sehun, saat dia membuka mata dan melihat siapa pria di hadapannya.

"D-DADDY". Ucapnya riang kemudian berhambur ke dalam pelukan Appanya.

"Do you miss me?" Tanya Yifan memeluk putri semata wayangnya itu.

Dibalas anggukan oleh Sehun. "Really miss you, so much, Daddy"

"Me too, woah princess Daddy sudah tumbuh besar dan cantik sekarang. Masih bisakah Daddy mendapatkan sebuah ciuman?"

"Of course, odi? yogi? chogi?" Sehun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah sang Appa.

"Semuanya" Jawab Yifan sambil mencubit gemas hidung Sehun.

"Okeee..chuu..chuu..chuu..chuuuu" Sehun menciumi seluruh bagian wajah Yifan.

"Aigoo kyeopta.. chuu..chuu..chuu" Yifan membalas menciumi Sehun dengan gemas dan sesekali mengelitiki gadis itu.

"Daddy..hentikan, ini geliii" Sehun cekikikan.

"Arra arra, sekarang princess Daddy mandi ya, baumu kecut sekali, nanti Daddy tunggu di bawah, kita sarapan bersama, ada Jongin juga di sana"

"Hunie tidak bau Daddy" Protes Sehun.

"Sudah sudah mandi sana"

"Siap komandan!" Kata Sehun sambil berpose hormat.

.

.

.

Di ruang makan keluarga Oh, terdapat tiga orang sedang menikmati sarapan mereka dengan tenang sampai yang tertua diantara mereka membuka percakapan.

"Hunie, bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Baik-baik saja Dad, tapi Hunie peringkat terendah hehe"

"Kau tidak belajar ya saat ujian?"

Belum sempat Sehun jawab tiba-tiba pemuda berkulit tan di depannya sudah nimbrung.

"Tidak ahjussi, dia jalan-jalan terus kerjaannya. Aku sudah mengingatkan belajar tapi tetap saja dia bebal"

"Emm jadi princess Daddy ini belum berubah ya?"

"Aish..Jongin Oppa tukang adu!" Cibir Sehun. "Aku bukan superman Dad, jadi tak mungkin berubah". Sehun menjawab pertanyaan Appanya.

Yifan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan putrinya itu.

"Kamu harus mendengarkan Jongin sayang, dan rubahlah perlaha sifatmu. Daddy dengar kalau kau memaki-maki gurumu di sekolah"

"Daddy tau dari siapa?"

"Rahasia, yang jelas semua yang kau lakukan Daddy mengetahuinya".

"Pasti dari Jongin Oppa lagi kan, dasar tukang adu!" Sehun mencibir kembali

"Ya! Dengarkan apa kata Daddymu, semua demi kebaikanmu juga kan?" Balas Jongin.

"Sudah sudah, Daddy cuma mau bilang kalau Daddy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menolongmu di sekolah. Jika nilaimu buruk ya kau akan tinggal kelas. Jadi semua tergantung padamu sekarang, tergantung usahamu Hunie. Daddy harap kau mulai memikirkan akademikmu" Nasihat Yifan panjang lebar.

"Daddy bercanda kan?"

"Ani..Daddy serius, sekolahmu bukan sekolah sembarangan, tanya saja Jongin"

"Betul sekali, sekarang kau harus menuruti kata-kataku, oke?" Kata Jongin.

"Aihh menyebalkan"

"Hunie!" Seru Yifan dan Jongin bersamaan.

"Ne..ne..ne"

.

.

~00~

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Oh.

Seorang gadis berkulit susu dengan piyama pink bergambar hello kitty itu sedang bermalas-malasan di kamarnya sambil memainkan ponsel, mengirimkan sebuah pesan kepada sabahatnya.

To : Kyungie

"Kyungsoo, miss u" (text send)

From : Kyungie

"Miss u too Hunie bunny, wae? Ingin menceritakan sesuatu?"

To : Kyungie

"Ani..bagaimana liburanmu? Pasti menyenangkan. Aku iri sekali :(" (text send)

From : Kyungie

"Begitulah, aku di New York sekarang menemui kekasihku. Kau iri padaku? Justru aku iri padamu yang bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Chanyeol Ssaem tampan itu. Oh ya, bagaimana les perdanamu kemarin? Ayo ceritakan"

To : Kyungie

"Aku malas membahasnya Soo, sudah dulu ya Daddyku mengetuk pintu. Bye bye :*" (text send)

From : Kyungie

"Dasar pelit"

Gara isi sms Kyungsoo yang membahas tentang les dan Chanyeol membuat Sehun teringat kembali pada peristiwa malam itu. Tanpa sadar tangan Sehun bergerak perlahan menyentuh permukaan bibirnya.

"Ci-ciuman pertama Hunie" Kata Sehun bermonolog sambil membayangkan kejadian itu.

Tapi bayangan itu pudar ketika suara ketukan pintu menyadarkannya.

.

.

"Tok tok tok"

"Hunie, sudah tidur?" Tanya Yifan dari balik pintu kamar Sehun.

"Belum Dad, masuk saja, Hunie tidak kunci pintunya"

"Ceklek"

Pintu itu terbuka menampilkan Yifan dengan piyama senada dengan piyama yang Sehun kenakan sekarang. Yah piyama couple istilahnya, ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan semenjak Sehun kecil. Jadi kalau Daddynya di rumah setiap malam mereka akan menggunakan piyama couple. Romantis sekali ayah anak ini.

"Daddy tidur disini kan, Hunie masih kangen"

"Ne.. Daddy juga rindu ingin memeluk gadis nakal ini sekaligus ingin mendegarkan banyak cerita yang kau alami selama Daddy di Canada" Kata Yifan sambil merebahkan diri di samping Sehun.

"Yehet!" Seru Sehun riang kemudian merebahkan diri pada dada bidang Appanya itu.

Yifanpun mengelus surai rambut Sehun penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan kasih sayang seorang ayah kepada anaknya.

"Hunie, kemarin Shim Ahjussi bilang kalau kau menangis? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aniyo, Hunie hanya kesal Dad" Jawab Sehun berbohong.

"Kau yakin? Apa guru lesmu itu berbuat jahat?"

"Tidak Daddy, Hunie tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas yang dia berikan jadi Hunie menangis" Sehun berbohong lagi.

"Benar? Hunie sedang tidak menutupi sesuatu kan?"

"Ne" "Hoam..Daddy..Hunie ngantuk, ayo kita tidur" Ajak Sehun pada Yifan.

"Ne my princess, jjajalyo" Kata Yifan sambil mengecup kening Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tidak benar-benar mengantuk, dia hanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak berlanjut. Maklum dia tidak pandai berbohong.

Kejadian malam itu di apartemen Chanyeol, tidak ada seorangpun yang tau kecuali mereka berdua. Sehun juga tidak pernah menceritakan kepada siapapun, dia tau semua itu kesalahannya karena menuduh Chanyeol yang tidak-tidak, bahkan tuduhan itu tanpa bukti, hanya dari pikiran-pikiran konyol Sehun sendiri. Pertemuan les depan dia harus minta maaf.

.

.

~00~

.

.

Seorang gadis cantik berkulit susu berdiri di depan sebuah pintu apartemen bertuliskan angka 61 dengan gelisah.

"Pencet. . .tidak. . .pencet. . .tidak" Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

"Pencet sajalah, Hunie kamu pasti bisa" Gadis itu mengepalkan tangan kemudian memencet tombol pintu apartemen.

"Ting tong"

"Ting tong"

"Ting tong"

Pintu itu tak kunjung dibuka oleh sang penghuni.

"Fiuhh mungkin Ahjussi sedang keluar, kalau begitu aku pulang saja"

Namun sebelum gadis itu pergi, tiba-tiba pintu apartemen itu terbuka menampilkan sosok pria berbalut selimut tebal dengan wajah yang terlihat pucat, seperti orang sakit.

"A-ahjussi, kau kenapa?"

Yang diberi pertanyaan malah diam saja, mungkin dia shock melihat kedatangan gadis ini setelah apa yang dia lakukan tempo hari. Atau ini halusinasinya semata? Hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh keningnya, membuatnya tersadar.

"Ahjussi, suhu tubuhmu panas sekali, kau sakit ya?"

"Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya pemuda itu alias Chanyeol.

"Sekarang kan jadwal lesku, jadi aku kesini tapi Ahjussi sedang sakit, jadi..."

"Pulanglah, aku tidak bisa mengajar dengan kondisi seperti ini" Perintah Chanyeol kemudian berbalik.

"Ahjussi.."

"Sudah kubilang pulang sa.."

"Mianhae" Kata Sehun sambil menundukkan muka memotong perkataan Chanyeol.

"Wae?"

"Soal tempo hari, maafkan perkataanku yang tidak sopan. A-aku menyesal"

"Aku sudah melupakannya, tak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga minta maaf atas perlakuanku tempo hari. Aku terbawa emosi. Jadi sekarang pulanglah"

"Tidak! Aku akan tetap disini merawat Ahjussi, sebagai permintaan maafku" kata Sehun sambil menyeret Chanyeol masuk ke dalam.

"Yak! Siapa yang mempersilahkanmu masuk"

"Ahjussi sendiri kan yang membuka pintu, jadi sekarang Ahjussi duduk saja, oke? Aku akan mengambil plester turun panas dulu" Perintah Sehun didiringi sunggingan senyum, membuat Chanyeol membeku sementara sampai kesusahan menelan air liurnya sendiri.

"Huufff.. kurasa aku punya gangguan jantung" Monolog Chanyeol sambil memukul kecil dada kirinya.

"Ahjussi, kotak p3kmu dimana sih?" Teriak Sehun.

"Di dekat dapur sebelah kanan".

Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun sudah muncul dihadapan Chanyeol membawa sebuah plaster penurun panas dan sebuah termometer.

"Cha.. buka mulut Ahjussi, kita ukur berapa tinggi suhu badan Ahjussi sekarang"

Chanyeol menurut dan membuka mulutnya.

"40°C" Mata Sehun membulat. "Ahjussi ini tinggi sekali, apa perlu kita ke dokter?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ani..istirahat saja cukup untukku"

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Dijawab anggukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, sini ku pakaikan plester penurun panas ini". Kata Sehun sambik memakaikannya ke kening Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi sudah makan?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala.

"Hunie masakkan bubur ya, sekarang Ahjussi rebahan aja di kamar, nanti ku bangunkan kalau buburnya sudah jadi. Sekalian minum obat penurun panas". Perintah Sehun kemudian memapah Chanyeol menuju kamarnya, membaringkannya dan menyelimutinya dengan telaten.

.

.

.

"Kringg"

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Kyungsoo ya, aku butuh bantuanmu"

"Kenapa Hun?"

"Bagaimana cara memasak bubur? Aku bingung"

"Hah? Sejak kapan kau doyan memasak?"

"Kyungsoo aku serius, ini darurat"

"Memang kau dimana Hunie? Apa maidmu tidak memasak?"

"Aku tidak dirumah, palli jangan bertanya terus!"

"Aish galak sekali. Pertama-tama kau harus melihat ada bahan apa saja di dalam kulkas, coba kau cek sekarang"

"Banyak Soo, dari makanan instan sampai sayur-sayuran"

"Kalau begitu ambil wortel, brokoli, daun bawang, hati ayam, bawang putih, dan rumput laut, semua itu kamu bersihkan dan cincang kecil-kecil. Jangan lupa panaskan air secukupnya, campur dengan potongan bawang putih , minyak sayur sampai mendidih, setelah itu masukkan beras sampai melunak. Jika sudah masukan potongan-potongan sayur dan hati ayam tadi, ditambah kecap asin dan garam. Tunggu sampai matang, kalau sudah matang taburi rumput laut diatasnya"

"Gomawo chinguya, emuaahhhh"

"Aku masih normal Hunie, jangan menciumku. Ngomong-ngomong kau dimana?"

"Rahasia"

"Ya! Aku sudah membantumu tapi kau merahasiakannya padaku. Curang!"

"Saranghae Kyungie, bye muahhh"

"Cklik" sambungan terputus.

Sehun sudah mencatat persis seperti apa yang Kyungsoo katakan tadi dan sekarang waktunya memasak.

.

.

"Cha.. akhirnya jadi juga, semoga Ahjussi suka" Ucap Sehun riang.

Sekarang gadis itu membawa nampan berisi bubur hasil karyanya menuju kamar dimana Chanyeol terbaring lemah.

"Ahjussi, ayo bangun. Makanlah sedikit, supaya perutmu terganjal sebelum memimum obat" Kata Sehun sambil memencet-mencet pipi Chanyeol dengan telunjuk.

Mendengar intruksi dari sang gadis, Chanyeol perlahan membuka mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tepi ranjang, disusul sebuah bangku kecil yang diletakkan Sehun di hadapannya yang berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air mineral.

"Nah Ahjussi makanlah selagi masih hangat, ini enaaak sekali loh"

"Kau yakin? Dari tampilannya saja, aku tak yakin" Kata Chanyeol sambil menatap bubur di hadapannya.

"Aih.. coba saja dulu baru komentar! Ku jamin Ahjussi ketagihan" Kata Sehun menyombongkan diri.

"Arra arra, semoga makanan ini tak membuat penyakitku makin parah" Kata Chanyeol sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Detik berikutnya yang terjadi adalah Chanyeol yang memuntahkan makanan itu ke dalam selembar tisu kemudian cepat-cepat meraih segelas air mineral di depannya guna menetralkan rasa asin yang bersarang di dalam mulutnya itu.

"Hoek! Sudah ku duga hasilnya akan seperti ini" Chanyeol geleng-geleng kepala.

"Masa sih rasanya tidak enak?" Tanya Sehun dilanjutkan menyuapkan sesendok bubur dihadapan Chanyeol ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Dan kalian tau ekspresinya sama persis dengan apa yang Chanyeol tunjukkan saat makanan itu menyapu indera pengecapnya.

"Sudah jangan dimakan lagi, aku akan memesan ke restoran siap antar. Ahjussi tunggu sebentar ne" Perintah Sehun.

"Hah tak usah, buatkan saja aku roti selai. Itu sudah cukup membuat perutku terganjal"

Sehunpun menuruti permintaan Chanyeol, ia membuat beberapa tumpuk roti selai. Chanyeol memakan roti itu dengan lahap kemudian meminum obat penurun panas yang sudah Sehun siapkan tadi.

"Ahjussi sudah makan dan minum obat, jadi sekarang tidurlah lagi. Aku akan pulang setelah Ahjussi benar-benar terlelap" Kata Sehun sambil menutupi tubuh Chanyeol dengan selimut.

Chanyeol langsung menutup matanya karena merasa pening yang teramat di kepala, mungkin setelah minum obat dan tidur, demamnya akan hilang.

Di sisi lain, kini Sehun duduk bersimpuh di tepian ranjang Chanyeol menyandarkan kepalanya miring sambil memandang wajah tampan pria di depannya itu dan sedikit bergumam.

Sehun side

"Ahjussi, kau sudah tidur?" Tanya Sehun mengibas-ngibaskan tangan ke samping kanan kiri di wajah Chanyeol.

"Aa kau sudah tidur ya"

"Sedang tidur saja wajahmu tetap tampan, bagaimana bisa?"

"Ahjussi kau menyebalkan, aku membencimu sangat membencimu"

"Kau tau kenapa aku membencimu?"

"Karena sejak bertemu denganmu, jatungku selalu berdebar tak karuan"

"Dan juga..Ahjussi telah merebut ciuman pertamaku"

"Aku tidak bisa melupakannya, justru kejadian itu membuatku makin memikirkan Ahjussi"

"Sedangkan Ahjussi? Dengan gampangnya tadi mengatakan sudah melupakannya?"

"Ahjussi pikir ciuman pertamaku tidak berharga?"

"Menyebalkan, menyebalkan"

"Dasar Ahjussi tua!"

"Kenapa juga aku harus jatuh cinta kepada pria jahat sepertimu"

"Hah aku bicara apa sih"

"A-ahjussi kau benar sudah tidur kan?" Sehun kembali mengibaskan tangannya di wajah Chanyeol.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda pergerakan dari diri Chanyeol, menandakan bahwa pria itu sudah jatuh terlelap dalam alam mimpinya.

"Syukurlah"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya Ahjussi, semoga besok pagi demammu sudah turun. Aku akan menelpon restoran cepat antar besok untuk makan pagimu. Jajjalyo, Ahjussi"

Setelah berpamitan, Sehun berdiri hendak pergi dari ruangan itu sampai sebuah tangan kekar menariknya, membuat dirinya jatuh ke dalam pelukan si pelaku.

"Saranghae"

"DEG"

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

.

Udah dilanjutin nih Ahjussinya

Tapi kalian bakal nemuin typo everywhere, maafkan males baca ulang

Semoga kalian suka deh sama ceritanya yang makin kesini makin ga nyambung kekeke

Jangan lupa review ya, mau kritik juga boleh ^_^

Thank you buat yang udah senantiasa menantikan ff ini.


	6. Chapter 5

Ahjussi

.

.

.

This is Chanhun GS Fanfiction

.

.

Cast :

Oh Sehun as Oh Sehun (Girl|16)

Park Chanyeol as Park Chanyeol (Boy|35)

Wu Yifan as Oh Yifan (Boy|35)

Kim Jongin as Kim Jongin (Boy|17)

Byun Baekhyun as Wu Baekhyun (Girl|32)

And other EXO member

.

.

Summary : Jatuh cinta pada orang yang lebih tua? Why not?

.

.

Attention : Ini ff pertama dari seorang Chanhun shipper, jadi harap maklum kalau ceritanya geje. Bagi yang ga suka dengan pairingnya mendingan ga usah baca. Tetep nekat? Siap-siap aja terpikat ^_^

.

.

~00~

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

"SARANGHAE"

.

.

"DEG"

.

.

"DEG"

.

.

"DEG"

.

.

Begitulah kira-kira bunyi dari dalam hati yeoja berkulit susu yang sekarang sedang dalam posisi telungkup di atas dekapan namja dewasa yang entah dia mengigau atau dengan sadar tiba-tiba memeluk erat gadis kecil ini dalam dekapan hangatnya. Sehun belum pernah sedekat dan seintim ini bersama laki-laki lain kecuali Daddynya Yifan dan Oppanya Jongin. Setelah mengatur deru nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena kaget atas perlakuan namja di depannya "?" ah ani.. lebih tepatnya di bawahnya yang tiba-tiba menariknya ke dalam pelukan bersamaan dengan gumaman samar tapi tetap dapat dijangkau oleh indera pendengaran sehun bahwa namja itu mengatahan "SARANGHAE" dan...

.

"DEG"

.

Sehun kembali merasakan jantungnya berdetak kembali setelah mengingat posisinya sekarang yang begitu intim. Dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sehun menatap wajah namja di bawahnya dengan tatapan penuh kekaguman. Sedekat ini, seintim ini seorang namja yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol terlihat lebih tampan meskipun dalam keadaan sedang demam, ketampanan namja dewasa ini tetap berkilau membuat seorang yeoja berusia 16 tahun tak berkedip sedikitpun memandangi jengkal demi jengkal pahatan Maha Kuasa yang begitu elok dan sempurna ini. Sehun bersyukur karena Tuhan memberikannya kesempatan menikmati ciptaannya ini begitu dekat.

"Ahjussi benar-benar tampan", monolog Sehun dalam hati.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian lamunan kekaguman Sehun berubah menjadi sebuah teriakan "AAAAAAAAAA" karena sosok yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya membuka mata tepat ke dalam hazel mata Sehun. Mereka bertatapan tanpa tau apa arti dari tatapan masing-masing.

Detik berikutnya Sehun kembali berteriak "AAAAAAAAAAA" setelah menyadari posisinya sedari tadi berada di atas seorang Park Chanyeol dengan 'ehem' buah dadanya yang secara langsung bersentuhan dengan dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Ahjussi.. apa yang akan kau lakukan? A.. akuu ternoda! TIDAKKKK!" Pekik Sehun gusar.

Reflek Chanyeol membekap mulut Sehun dan membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga kini Sehun berada di bawah kungkungan namja itu. Hal itu dilakukan Chanyeol karena dia merasa terganggu dengan pekikan-pekikan Sehun yang menggema di penjuru ruang apartemennya.

"Jangan berisik.. aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh kepada gadis dibawah umur sepertimu. Suaramu mengganggu istirahatku! Bisakah kau diam?" Tanya Chanyeol tenang tapi tetap mengancam.

Lawan bicaranya hanya diam mematung sambil mengerjapkan mata karena sekarang Chanyeol tepat berada di atasnya, menguncinya dengan rapat sehingga yeoja ini tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Mianhae ahjussi, a-aku t-takut", kata Sehun terbata-bata.

Mengerti dengan ekspresi Sehun, Chanyeol pun mengubah posisinya. Dia sudah duduk di tepi ranjang dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk bangun. Tak lupa Chanyeol membenarkan rok Sehun yg sedikit tersingkap karena perlakuan Chanyeol yang masih dalam mode pengaruh obat.

"Mianhae.. aku tak bermaksud macam-macam, aku tak sadar melakukan hal itu. Jadi sekarang kau pulanglah, ini sudah larut tak baik yeoja di bawah umur sepertimu pulang terlalu larut dan terimakasih sudah merawatku. Permintaan maafmu diterima". Kata Chanyeol panjang lebar, yang diangguki oleh lawan bicaranya.

.

.

~00~

Di rumah kediaman Keluarga Oh Yifan

.

.

Seorang yeoja cantik berkulit susu sedang bercengkrama dengan Daddy kesayangannya yang masih terlihat tampan dan gagah meski usianya sudah manginjak 35 tahun.

"Dad.. Daddy akan tinggal di rumah lama kan? Sehun masih sangat merindukan Daddy," Kata Sehun dengan manja. Dia sedang berbaring manja dipangkuan Yifan, Daddy nya.

"Ne.. Daddy sedang masa berlibur jadi untuk beberapa saat akan stay di Korea untuk menemani Princess Daddy yang nakal ini," Kata Yifan sambil mencubit hidung blangir putrinya.

"Daddy.. Hunie tidak nakal, hanya saja sedikit nakal saja Dad," Kata Sehun sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Bagaimana les privatmu? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?," Tanya Yifan.

"Emm.. begitulah Dad," jawab Sehun sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Matematika sangat susah, aku tidak bisa memahaminya karena rumus-rumus itu terlalu banyak dan terlalu rumit. Mengingatnya saja aku sudah pusing Daddy". Rengek Sehun.

"Kau baru saja mulai les privat 2x tapi sudah mengomel seperti itu. Daddy berharap di tingkat SHS ini kamu makin dewasa sayang, sekarang bukan saatnya lagi Hunie merengek meminta uang untuk membeli semua yang Hunie inginkan. Daddy ingin Hunie bisa melakukan apapun dengan mandiri, nilai-nilai akademikmu harus kamu benahi sayang. Daddy tidak ingin penerus Daddy nantinya tidak bisa menghitung 1+1..." Perkataan Yifan terjeda karena dia sambil mencubit kedua pipi gadis kecilnya dan mengulas senyum khas Ayah kepada anaknya."..dan laba rugi perusahaan. Jadi Hunie sekarang harus rajin, tidak ada pikiran naik kelas dengan uang lagi. Oke ? Yakseo ?" Tanya Yifan sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya kepada Sehun.

"Aniya!" Jawab Sehun sambil berpose layaknya orang sedang marah.

"Oh Sehun". Kata Yifan penuh penekanan.

"Hufff... arraaa arraa, yakseo". Kata Sehun sambil menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Daddy kesayangannya itu.

"Nah.. sekarang princess harus bersiap-siap". Perintah Yifan.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sehun dengan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Senin pukul 19.00 KST! Apa yang harus kamu lakukan?" Tanya Yifan tegas.

"A.. ini Senin ya? Tapi Dad, Hunie masih ingin bermanja-manja dengan Daddy. Biarka Hunie bolos hari ini, Hunie sedang tidak mood untuk bertemu matematika". Katanya dengan memohon.

"TIDAK! Kau sudah berjanji dengan Daddy tadi akan lebih dewasa. Buat Daddy bangga ya Princess. Sekarang cepatlah bersiap-siap. Daddy akan mengantarkanmu nanti. Tidak ada penolakan dan segera laksanakan!" Perintah Yifan.

"Arra..arra.. Daddy menyebalkan". Sehun berlalu sambil menghentakkan kakinya pertanda bahwa dia kesal. Sedangkan Yifan hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya yang kerap membuatnya mengingat tetang sesosok orang yang sampai saat ini masih tersimpan rapi di dalam hatinya, yaitu ibu sehun.

"SARANGHAE". Monolog Yifan sambil mendekap dadanya.

.

.

~00~

Disinilah Sehun sekarang, memencet-mencet bel di depan pintu apartement bertuliskan angka 61 yang sudah familiar dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Jangan tanyakan Sehun bisa sampai di sini menggunakan apa? Ya dia tadi diantar oleh Daddy nya Yifan, hanya saja dia hanya mengantarkan Sehun sampai di halaman depan apartement karena tiba-tiba ada rekan kerjanya yang kebetulan sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Korea dan ingin berkunjung ke kantor Yifan.

Kembali ke keadaan Sehun yang mulai kedinginan di depan pintu apartemen yang sedari tadi tanpa ada sahutan dari pemiliknya.

Jangan salahkan pemilik apartemen karena tidak segera membukakan pintu dan membiarkan yeoja ini kedinginan, tapi salahkan yeoja ini yang menggunakan rok jeans di atas lutut dengan atasan kemeja tipis tanpa memakai mantel di cuaca yang dingin seperti ini. Kenapa Sehun memakai rok mini? Kalian tau Daddy nya tadi sudah memarahinya karena pakaian yang dipakai Sehun terlalu minim tapi bukan Sehun namanya kalau tidak keras kepala dengan mengeluarkan ancaman mogok les jika Daddy nya terlalu banyak larangan. Yifan hanya bisa pasrah dan berdoa supaya Songsaenimnya bukan namja yang jahat.

"Kemana sih Ahjussi, kenapa dia tidak segera membuka pintunya? Ini dingin,". Monolog Sehun sambil menggesek-gesekkan kedua telapak tangannya berharap suhu tubuhnya bisa sedikit menghangat.

Baru saja Sehun hendak menelfon si pemilik apartement, tiba-tiba badannya menjadi sedikit hangat karena terselimuti mantel dari seseorang yang Sehun yakini berada tepat di belakangnya. Reflek Sehun menoleh dan menemukan si pemilik mantel, Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah tau cuaca dingin tapi tetap menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Terkadang otakmu benar-benar tak berfungsi". Kata Chanyeol santai. "Masuklah". Perintahnya.

"YAK! Ahjussi bilang otakku tidak berfungsi? Kalau otakku tidak berfungsi tidak mungkin aku bisa berada di depanmu! DASAR AHJUSSI TUA! AKU TAK BUTUH MANTEL DARIMU!" Bentak Sehun kesal sambil membuang sembarang mantel pemberian Chanyeol.

"Itu kenyataannya. Kau selalu ceroboh dan selalu melakukan hal dengan semaumu tanpa berpikir panjang. Apa itu namanya kalau tidak punya otak?" Tanya Chanyeol santai.

"YAK! NO!" Sehun sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya menunjuk ke arah Chanyeol. "Anda pasti belum tau siapa saya, jika Anda mengetahui siapa orangtua saya pasti Anda akan ketakutan karena telah menghina seorang putri dari O..." Perkataan Sehun terpotong karena Chanyeol dengan cepat menjawab.

"Aku tak perduli siapa orangtuamu Nonna kecil, dan aku tak mau tau. Yang aku tau hanya kau adalah murid terbodohku yang harus ku bina supaya seseorang sepertimu tidak mencemari nama baik Sekolahan karena meluluskan siswa di bawah rata-rata". Kata Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"BERANI BERANINYA KAU!" Sehun sudah mengeluarkan kedua tanduk di kepalanya pertanda dia benar-benar kesal atas penghinaan dari namja di depannya ini. Dengan kekesalan yang memuncak ia pun mulai mengepalkan tangan dan hendak memukul wajah namja di depannya. Reflek pukulan Sehun ditangkis oleh Chanyeol.

"Yeoja sepertimu harus belajar menghormati orang yang lebih tua, sayang sepertinya orangtuamu terlalu memanjakanmu sehingga kau menjadi yeoja yang kasar seperti ini". Chanyeol berkata sambil memandang tanjam ke hazel mata Sehun.

"Lepaskan!" Pinta Sehun.

"Aku membukakan pintu untuk siswaku yang akan belajar bukan membukakan pintu untuk yeoja sentimental. Jadi sekarang duduklah dan minum air putih di meja supaya kau bisa menetralkan amarahmu itu. Siapkan buku dan alat tulismu, sepuluh menit lagi aku kesini setelah mengganti pakaianku". Perintah Chanyeol dengan mendudukkan yeoja itu dengan paksa ke sofa.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian..

Chanyeol datang dengan baju yang lebih santai kaos oblong hitam dan celana panjang. Meski hanya menggunakan baju santai tapi ketampanan namja itu tak pernah hilang. Salahkan Chanyeol yang punya tubuh proporsional layaknya model. Emm.. dan jangan lupakan yeoja yang duduk di sofa sedang mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena berulang kali selalu jatuh akan pesona Songsaenimnya itu.

"Apa tandukmu sudah turun kembali?" Tanya Chanyeol. "Jika sudah kita siap memulai lesnya, tapi jika belum silahkan pulang saja karena aku tidak mau mengajari banteng bertanduk". Kata Chanyeol dan beberapa saat kemudian mendapatkan delikan mematikan dari Sehun.

"Bisakah Ahjussi tidak memperkeruh suasana hatiku yang mulai mereda?" Tanya Sehun. "Aku akan membuktikan pada Ahjussi dan orang-orang yang menganggapku remeh bahwa aku 'OH SEHUN' akan mendapatkan peringkat terbaik di sekolah! Ah.. ani.. ani.. ku ralat peringkat 10 besar di sekolah!". Katanya dengan mantap.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Sehun yg tidak yakin dan meralatnya menjadi 10 besar. Wajah Sehun terlihat cantik sekaligus imut dalam waktu bersamaan dan Chanyeol menyukainya. Oh apa ? Chanyeol menyukainya ? Tidak-tidak Chanyeol hanya gemas saja. Batin Chanyeol bergejolak atas pikiran-pikiran yang baru saja muncul. Calm down, Chan.

"Akan aku ingat baik-baik pernyataanmu barusan. Aku akan mengajarimu, semoga kita bisa bekerja sama satu semester ini sebelum kau naik ke tingkat dua". Kata Chanyeol sambil mengambil buku pelajaran di meja.

"Oke. Mulai saat ini aku akan berusaha dan jika Ahjussi berhasil membuat nilaiku makin baik aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk Ahjussi. Tinggal sebutkam saja apa mau Ahjussi, aku pasti bisa mengabulkannya". Sehun berkata dengan angkuh.

"Well.. aku ingin seluruh kekayaan orangtuamu untukku. Bisakah ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"What the...". Belum selesai Sehun berkata tiba-tiba Chanyeol memotongnya.

"Hahaha.. kau lucu sekali jika sedang kaget. Tidak.. aku bukan orang yang matre dan mementingkan kekayaan. Semua yang ku miliki sudah cukup. Aku hanya ingin setiap kau mendapatkan nilai yang baik, kau memasakkan menu yang ingin aku makan. Dan itu harus kau sendiri yang memasaknya di dapurku. Aku terlalu sering makan makanan instan di luar karena pekerjaanku. Jadi aku ingin memakan makanan yang aku mau langsung dimasak di depanku. Tidak ada penolakan!" Telak Chanyeol.

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa memasak. Ahjussi sendiri tau saat Ahjussi sakit aku membuat bubur yang seperti air garam". Sehun berkata sambil menghela nafas.

"Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin jika kau mau belajar". Jawab Chanyeol. "Bagaimana? DEAL?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengulurkan tangan tanda kesepakatan dimulai.

"Hmm.. OKE DEAL!" Sehun menjabat uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan mantap penuh keyakinan.

Kemudian mereka melakukan kegiatan yang menjadi tujuan Sehun datang kesini yaitu les privat. Chanyeol mengajari sehun tehnik-tehnik menghafal dan menghitung matematika yang mudah dipahami. Setelah itu Sehun diberikan beberapa soal untuk dikerjakan supaya yeoja itu terbiasa memecahkan tipe-tipe soal yang berbeda. Yah meski Sehun terkadang frustasi dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambutnya karena kebingungan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanye tersenyum simpul menatap kelakuan yeoja di depannya.

Tak terasa 2 jam berlalu begitu cepat. Mungkin Sehun lelah karena mengerjakan soal-soal dari Chanyeol yang menurutnya seperti benang kusut alias rumit hingga kini tanpa sadar dia sudah terlelap dengan kepala yang terbaring di atas meja. Sedangkan Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya yaitu mengoreksi jawaban-jawaban Sehun. Dia merasakan dengkuran kecil dari seseorang di depannya, Chanyeol tau yeoja itu sedang tertidur pulas. Dengan sigap Chanyeol berdiri dan mengubah posisi berada di samping Sehun, ditatapkan yeoja seputih susu itu dengan intens. Matanya yang damai, hidungnya yang blangir, kulitnya yang putih dengan semburat kemerahan dipipinya, rambut panjangnya yang sedikit acak-acakan serta bibir plum yang kemerah-merahan itu sedikit menggoda Chanyeol mengingat fakta bahwa dia pernah menyesapnya di kala itu. OMAYAAA.. jika mengingatnya membuat Chanyeol kembali ingin merasakan bibir itu kembali. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol telah terpesona dengan goresan Maha Kuasa di sampinya itu yang membuat Chanyeol berdecak kagum tanpa dia sadari. Iya Chanyeol terpesona dengan yeoja berusia 16 TAHUN.. 16 TAHUN. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol berusaha menepis bayangan-bayangan yang muncul di kepalanya. "TIDAK TIDAK" Monolog Chanyeol "Ini tidak mungkin, aku hanya sedang tidak waras karena tadi minum sedikit wine saat rapat. Ini pasti karena pengaruh wine." Chanyeol berusaha menapik pikiran-pikiran yang muncul.

"Eunghh.." Lenguhan Sehun terdengar, mungkin karena merasa terganggu.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol berusaha mengusap rambut yeoja itu dengan lembut supaya yeoja itu merasa nyaman kembali. Awalnya Chanyeol ingin memindahkan Sehun ke atas sofa atau tempat tidurnya tapi dia takut mengganggu tidur nyenyak Sehun. Jadi Chanyeol hanya mengambil selimut dari lemarinya dan memakaikannya ke tubuh Sehun sampai Chanyeol melihat paha mulus Sehun yang terekspose karena roknya tersikap naik. Ya Tuhan ingatkan Chanyeol adalah lelali dewasa yang pasti sudah menahan libidonya yang mulai bergejolak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sebelum setan membisikinya, Chanyeol lebih memilih segera menutupi paha mulus sehun dengan selimut yang dibawanya tadi.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 21.30 KST. Masih ada waktu 30 menit lagi jemputan Sehun datang. Chanyeol membiarkan Sehun tidur dan akan membangunkannya jika jemputan Sehun sudah datang. Chanyeol masih duduk di samping Sehun, menunggu yeoja itu dengan tenang. Entah kenapa Chanyeol enggan beranjak pergi dari sini padahal Chanyeol tau berkas-berkas dari pertemuan tadi siang belum ia tanda tangani. Dia bisa saja menunggu Sehun sambil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang lain tapi disinilah Chanyeol tanpa melakukan apa-apa dan hanya memandang yeoja yang sedang terlelap di sampingnya dalam diem.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST. Ini adalah waktunya membangunkan Sehun.

"Sehun.. Sehun.. Sehun.. bagunlah" Kata Chanyeol pelan sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sehun.

"Eungghhhh..." Lenguhan Sehun terdengar. "Aku mengantuk Daddy" Kata Sehun dengan suara parau khas orang tidur.

"Sehun.. kau harus bangun. Ini waktunya kau pulang, pasti jemputanmu sudah menunggu di luar apartemen". Kata Chanyeol kembali.

"Eunghhhhh...". Merasa mulai terganggu, Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan berkata "Odiseo?".

"Kau masih berada di apartemenku, kau tertidur saat aku mengoreksi jawabanmu,"Jawab Chanyeol.

Mulai sadar dan mengerti jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Sehun spontan langsung mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ahjussi jam berapa ini?" Tanya Sehun.

"Jam sepuluh lebih,"Jawab Chanyeol.

"OMG.." Seru Sehun,"Aku harus segera pulang, Daddy pasti sudah menungguku". Kata Sehun sambil mencoba mencari handphonenya berniat menghubungi Daddy nya karena takut jika Daddy nya terlalu lama menunggu di luar.

Belum sempat menemukan benda persegi panjang itu, tiba-tiba semuanya gelap. Kalian tau jika Sehun sangat takut dengan kegelapan, bisa dibilang phobia karena sewaktu kecil Sehun pernah diculik dan dikunci di ruang bawah tanah yang gelap gulita hingga dia jatuh pingsan.

"AAAAA" Jerit Sehun yang sengan reflek langsung memeluk namja di sampingnya, ya siapa lagi jika bukan Chanyeol. "A-Ahjussi.. a-aku t-takut," Ucapnya terbata-bata.

Sehun yang tiba-tiba memeluk Chanyeol juga dengan reflek membalas pelukan yeoja tersebut karena setiap orang yang membutuhkan perlindungan pasti harus ada orang-orang yang siap menjadi pelindung disana.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut dan punggung Sehun dengan halus. "Gwencana.. ada aku disini," Ucap Chanyeol menenangkan.

"T-tapi i-ini g-gelap, a-aku t-takut," Sehun mulai terisak.

"Ssssstt.. jangan menangis, ini hanya listrik yang padam. Sebentar lagi juga akan hidup. Jangan menangis ne.. Ahjussi ada disini," Chanyeol kembali mengusap lembut Sehun. Sehun pun mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Chanyeol dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Chanyeol.

Beberapa detik kemudian lampu mulai nyala memperlihatkan dua pasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin yang saling berpelukan satu sama lain. Menyadari hal itu Chanyeol sedikit meruntuki kenapa listriknya cepat sekali nyala. Maafkan Chanyeol yang menikmati kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini kekeke..

"Sehun.. lampunya sudah menyala," intruksi Chanyeol pada Sehun.

Mengerti akan intruksi dari Chanyeol membuat Sehun mulai melepaskan pelukannya kepada Chanyeol, namun ketika dia mendongak hazel kecoklatan miliknya bertemu dengan hazel hitam milik Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sangat dekat dengan posisi seperti ini. Sehun terpaku kemudian mengedip-kedipkan matanya dengan wajah yang bersemu. Disisi lain Chanyeol tak menyangka akan bertubrukan dengan hazel kecoklatan milik yeoja di depannya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat hingga membuat Chanyeol bersusah payah mengatur sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, bahkan menelan ludah pun Chanyeol rasa tak sanggup.

Kedua insan manusia yang saling berhadapan di dalam apartement ini terpaku dalam diam, berusaha menetralkan gejolak jiwa masing-masing sampai-sampai tak ada satupun gerakan dari kedua insan itu. Hingga salah satu insan yang lebih dewasa memberanikan diri melalui kedua telapak tangannya menangkup kedua pipi dari insan yang lebih muda. Perlahan tapi pasti namja itu memiringkan wajahnya dan...

.

.

"CUP"

Dia mengecup bibir yeoja di depannya. Yeoja di depannya hanya membulatkan mata berusaha memahami apa yang barusan terjadi.

Kecupan itu hanya sekali tapi yeoja itu tetap dalam posisinya dengan wajah bingung dan mata yang masih membola. Tangan namja itu masih berada di kedua pipinya, deru nafas namja di depannya pun masih bisa yeoja itu rasakan.

"Mungkin aku sedang kehilangan akal sehat tapi maafkan aku," Perkataan sang namja begitu jelas menyapu indera pendengaran sang yeoja, namun sang yeoja masih sulit mencerna perkataan itu. Hingga sang yeoja merasakan sentuhan pada bibirnya.. ya itu adalah sebuah kecupan ah tapi tidak bisa lagi disebut sebuah kecupan karena kecupan-kecupan itu makin dalam membuat sang yeoja makin membulatkan mata dan berusaha membuka mulut untuk menginterupsi tindakan namja yang sekarang sedang memangut bibirnya, namun apa daya bukannya berhasil justru saat ia membuka mulut namja itu langsung memanfaatkan moment itu untuk masuk makin dalam, mengabsen gigi-gigi kecil sang yeoja hingga apapun yang bisa dia absen di dalam sana.

"Eeumppppp.."

"Heummmmppp..."

"Euumppppp..."

"Heummmpppp..."

Terdengar bunyi kecipak diantara pergulatan namja dan yeoja itu, lebih tepatnya sang namja yang mendominasi karena sang yeoja hanya mematung dan terpaku atas apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Setelah berusaha mengumpulkan segenap tenaganya, yeoja itu memukul pelan dada sang namja sebagai sebuah pernyataan "CUKUP". Namun tak dihiraukan oleh sang namja, dia begitu mabuk dan merasa candu dengan bibir ini hingga tak sedikitpun dia berusaha melepaskan pungutannya.

Katakanlah namja itu sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat atas apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. "Oh tidak.. aku benar-benar tidak bisa berhenti!.. ada apa dengan yeoja ini dan ada apa dengan diriku?," Monolog namja itu frustasi tanpa melepaskan pungutannya sedikitpun. Ya namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol, dan lihatlah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Dia Park Chanyeol namja berusia 35 tahun yang sedang mencium Oh Sehun, yeoja berusia 16 tahun.

Ciuman Chanyeol kepada Sehun makin dalam dan dalam. Sehun sampai terasa kehabisan nafas dibuatnya. Sehun sadar ini tidak benar, mengapa dia dengan gampangnya dicium lagi oleh Ahjussi menyebalkannya tanpa penolakan sedikitpun. Sehun harus berontak "Ini salah Sehun..salah".

"Lep...eummmnppp...pass...uemppp...kan," ucap Sehun terbata-bata, sayang tak mendapatkan respon dari lawannya hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan mereka berdua.

Pertautan itu pun terlepas kemudian...

.

.

.

"DADDY"

.

.

.

-TBC-

.

.

Anyeong Readers

Apakah ada yang masih mengingat cerita Chanhun ini ?

Semoga kalian masih mau membacanya ya..

Maafkan saya karena lama hiatus :(

Yah semua karena banyak hal yang harus saya lakukan sebagai manusia biasa.

Oh iya kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya ya di next chapter ?

Selamat membaca, jangan lupa reviewnya ya..

Kritik dan saranpun juga saya perlukan untuk masukan ke depannya..

Review, kritik maupun saran dari kalian adalah penyemangat saya dalam menulis..

.

.

Good Night from JEO_


End file.
